Finding Nirvana
by butterflyxtears
Summary: sesshxKag She'd given up everything for others to be happy, all she wanted now was to find her own peice of heaven...never did she suspect the one person that held her happiness in his poisoned claws.
1. Going Home

-1**Finding Nirvana**

Disclaimer: I own an inu Yasha doll…does that count?

Ch.1 Inner Peace

The rough grunt was forced from her lips upon the force of the blow connecting with her stomach. Her body ached, and her head throbbed in protest, yet still, she forced herself to stand and continue. Within seconds, determination settled into those midnight orbs as the miko seized the arm of her attacker and wrenched it behind their back in a single fluid movement. In the same slash of time, she slammed her foot into her the small of his back, hurtling him face first into the ground.

She watched as the man struggled to stand, her lips settling into a firm line as she held out her left hand, as though she held a bow, though no such weapon was at hand. Her right hand, drew back as though pulling the bow's string. She could feel the steady, warm flow of power that circulated towards her outstretched hands.

"This ends now! Celestial arrow!"

Her right hand released, and in s single streak of pink energy, the 'arrow' crossed the gap, slamming into her opponent with desolating force.

OoOoOoOo

"That was good. Great Job" the man congratulated the now blushing priestess. "you've improved quite a bit"

Her previous opponent, now standing from his sprawled position, turned a soft smile on his pupil, brushing his sandalwood hair back from his face, his uncovered green eye twinkling with glee. Kagome blushed deeper as she bowed to the man.

"Thank you Hakkai, I appreciate your patience with my training."  
Hakkai merely chuckled, settling a hand on her shoulder as a balmy breeze swept through the small clearing in which they stood.

"No patience has been used, you pick up fast…however, I doubt that Sanzo's patience is so great"

"CRAP!" Kagome wrenched his hand from her shoulder, so she could check the time…2:36 "SHIT!!! I'M LATE!"

Without a second word, she whirled her body around and took off, using a small burst of her miko's powers to speed her up on the way to her family's shrine. She found herself in a dead stop by the God Tree, her motion stilled by two little words.

"You're late."  
Kagome turned her gaze to the blonde Buddhist priest leaning against the tree, his eyebrows knitted downward in obvious displeasure, wrinkles marring the pale skin under his yellow monks garbs. Flushing, she fell into a deep bow.

"Sorry, the fight took longer than expected."

"Then you should have ended it sooner. Come"

Without another word, the great Priest Sanzo pivoted and began to lead his pupil through to woods to another small clearing in which lay a small stream, with an ever classic waterfall. Kagome failed to suppress the snort that followed their arrival...maybe she'd overestimated Sanzo. Waterfall. Come on, thanks but no thanks Hollywood.

"You've mastered meditation and concentration in a calm setting, however, there will be times when enlightenment and concentration is necessary in times of chaos. The waterfall, both loud and cold, is an accurate representation of that chaos, thus, today, meditation will take place under it. In one of those trees, hidden in their foliage, is a low energy puppet, much like a demon puppet, minus the ability to attack. Your goal is to locate and eliminate it using your mediation powers to locate it's week energy signature. Here…"

In his outstretched hand hung her black string bikini.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your miko's garbs."

OoOo 10 minutes later oOoO

So, here she sat, intent on finding that stupid puppet, however…there was a string of complications preventing her success…

The water beating on her shoulders was starting to hurt a bit

The water was cold

She was hungry

She had to PEE!!

Shrieking in frustration she flung herself out from under the waterfall.

"This is REDICULOUS!" she exploded at the now exasperated priest "How in Kami's name am I supposed to concentrate with so much distracting me?!"

"You're _supposed_ to be able to tune it out. In a battle, when your friends are bleeding and counting on you, you have _got _to work around the distractions to locate the core and destroy it. This waterfall is _meant_ to be distracting. It makes your mind wander with the noise, and make your body shiver with the cold. If you cannot do this, simply let me know and I will take my leave with Hakkai and you can continue hiding behind the hanyou."

Growling as he hit what he _knew_ was a sore spot, she marched back to the stupid waterfall, cursing the arrogant pries with every passing minute…however, this time, she finally managed to clear her mind and, with considerable effort, obtain balance. Pleased to finally be getting somewhere, she stretched out her senses, numbing her body to the cold water. Within 4 minutes, she finally found the week energy signature. Concentrating, she guided her raised hand towards the energy, eyes still closed.

"Mercy's Kiss." She released her power from her hand in a beam, feeling the puppet energy disintegrate in seconds.

Reluctantly, as she pulled her shivering body from beneath the falls, she decided that allowing Sanzo to teach her had been a wise choice.

_/flashback/_

_Kagome's back popped as she dropped the monstrous yellow bag from her shoulders to land with a loud 'thunk' on the floor._

_"Kagome…" her mothers voice drifted up the stairs._

_"Yeah mom?"_

_"Could I get you to run to the market for some rice, we're out."_

_Heaving a sigh, Kagome trekked down the stairs to get the money from her mother and headed out the door. Her mind continued to wander, even as her feet moved, to all that hat happened before she came back home._

_**//flashback in the flashback (confusing, huh?)//**_

_**"Kagome…" the hanyou had started "with…the attacks from Naraku growing more constant…we've needed some added…uh…strength and…" his ears flattened against his head as he rushed to finish, waiting to be sat "Kikyo will be joining us to help make things easier…" As he finished, his eyes squinted shut, waiting for a punishment that would not come.**_

_**Oh, oh it stung to be sure, but she knew that her beloved hanyou still loved the dead priestess dearly…and reluctantly, she could not begrudge his decision…so she mad one of her own as she spotted her stoic other half just past Inu Yasha. The lump in her throat throbbed painfully as she motioned for Kikyo to join their discussion. With each step the former miko too, the vice around kagome's wind pipe tightened until the pain was nearly choking her when Kikyo finally reached them. Forcing her insecurities aside, the woman of the future took Inu yasha's right hand and intertwined it with Kikyo's left in silent blessing of what she knew to be true. Both pairs of eyes, chocolate and amber widened in shock.**_

_**"I'm going home for a while…Kikyo…I'm going to trust you with all of them…especially this one…"she pointed a glance to the ever-so-confused puppy. "Don't let deception get the best of you this time…learn to trust each other"**_

_**Silently, kagome grasped Kikyo's free hand and lay it against the rosary around Inu yasha's neck.**_

_**"The word, I'm sure you know, Is 'osuwari'…the power is yours to control." the rosary glowed, as did Kikyo's hand, as she repeated the word.**_

_**"Kagome…are you sure?"  
The younger miko nodded in the affirmative.**_

_**"Be happy Inu Yasha, I will see you when I return."**_

_**"Kagome…" Kikyo's soft voice captured the younger miko's attention "thank you…I begin to wonder if, in life, I might have one day possessed such selfless strength…"**_

_**Kagome chuckled as the lump grew tighter.**_

_**"You must have, after all…I am you, aren't I?"**_

_**Surprisingly, the older shook her head.**_

_**"A should we may share, but that strength…I have never possessed. Best to you, young miko. Shall we see you again soon."**_

_**Without another look back, Kagome dashed towards the well and flung herself into the time slip.**_

_**"Do you really think she'll come back?" Inu Yasha asked**_

_**In an unusual act, the icy miko smiled. **_

_**"In time"**_

_**//back to original flash back//**_

_Kagome sighed as she paid for the rice and began to return home. 'did I make the right choice' she wondered, ignoring the world around her. Unbidden came the image of the tenderness in Inu yasha's eyes as he looked upon Kikyo. The lump returned 'yes…he'll be happy now…and so will she…no one deserves to be left alone…not even after death…perhaps…she might even escape the clutches of hell…and find a place for herself in heaven.'_

_Someone had once told Kagome that she forgave too easily…and she tended to think they may have been right._

_So distracted was she by these thoughts, she didn't realize she was being followed until it was too late. Her scream was silenced behind a large, meaty, clammy hand as she found herself yanked into a shadowed ally._

_"Well, pretty lady, why are you traveling alone" The slime that dripped from the voice that brushed her ear sent a wave of nausea ripping through the girl as a matching hand moved to caress her breast through her shirt. Without thinking, she slammed her left foot into his knee cap, satisfied with his howl of pain as she darted away. "Come back her, bitch!"_

_Before he could grab her, however, he found himself pinned by his throat to a wall, face to face with her smiling rescuer._

_"Now then, it would seem that the lady is without need of your…attentions…I would suggest you leave before I'm obligated to hurt you" all of this was said in a balmy light tone, as though they spoke of the weather. Her assailant scrambled away as the kindly man, appearing no older than 21 or so, turned towards her._

_"Are you okay?" He asked_

_"Yes…thank you…?"_

_"Hakkai, and this" he motioned to the stoic priest behind him. "is Sanzo…pleased to meet you…?"_

_"Kagome…"Her introduction trailed off as she finally pinpointed his aura "…you're a demon."_

_The priest snorted_

_"That's rather rude, after all, he saved your life."_

_Kagome Shook her head "Not if it's true…you are a demon, aren't you? I mean no insult, and have no problem…I just didn't know any had survived."_

_Clarity made it's way through Hakkai's features._

_"Ah, a miko, yes?"  
It was kagome's official day of blushing, she concluded, as she turned three more shades of red._

_"Albeit untrained, but yes."_

_At this, Sanzo frowned._

_"I can feel the power in your skin, and yet, you haven't trained to control it?"_

_"I had no one to teach me…"_

_Hakkai tsked._

_"Then I find myself obligated…and delighted to help you." the kind smile spoke volumes_

_"Hakkai…you can teach her combat…however, power training and miko knowledge is something that must be passed from priest or priestess to priest or priestess. I will oversee her miko training."_

_"…thank you"_

_Once more, the priest snorted._

_"I ain't doing this for you. That power could be dangerous if untrained."_

_/End flashback/_

And so, her training had begun, and her she stood, four months later, after her fast track training had begun, next to the bone eaters well once more, bidding a tearful goodbye to her mentors.

"Thank you again" She managed, looking from the demon to the priest.

"Keep up your exercises. Diligence is the parent of control" Hakkai reminded her as he stepped forward to wrap her in a friendly hug, after a minute, the priest cleared his throat. Kagome gave one last squeeze before letting go and turning towards Sanzo. His hand stretched out towards her, baring a stack of papers, a quill and some ink, with which to make her seals. Smiling at his gesture, she surprised him by throwing her arms around him as well.

"Thank you"

Sanzo blushed slightly as she stepped back and accepted his gift, sliding it deftly into the pocket on the inside of her new miko's garbs. The top was the same pale yellow as Sanzo's own garbs, and her pants a deep black. She didn't know it, but they were Sanzo's colors…after all, he'd given them to her. Chancing one last look at the two, she turned and threw herself back into the time stream, her new strength in hand.

"We're really lucky we found her in time." Hakkai stated soberly as she disappeared.

Sanzo shook his head.

"She's not safe yet Hakkai…we can only hope that we managed to place a dent in her grim destiny."

OoOoOoOo

As the last of five hundred years slipped by her, she rose to her feet and began her climb from the well. Immediately as she hoisted herself over the lip of the wooden crater, she called forth her skills, allowing her aura and scent to drop away in an attempt to go unnoticed. With her newfound strength, the once unbearably heave yellow bag weighted next to nothing as it settled on her back. A burst of power and she sped for the village. While the speed was useful, she could only uphold if for small amounts of time before she had to resume walking. In this case, from the well to the outskirts of the same familiar village.

Kagome paused a moment, taking a deep breath of the clean, dusk air, her eyes drinking in the beauty of the sun as it sunk beyond the horizon. Her silent reverie faded, and she resumed her journey to Kaede's hut. It was still difficult to believe that four months had passed since she'd last spoke to the Elder woman. She rapped her knuckles lightly against the wooded frame before the answer reached her.

"Ye may enter." The wise voice drifted lazily past the matt, just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

Her smile was soft as she pushed aside the matt, treading lightly into the woman's abode. She let the chuckle past her lips once she heard the elder miko gasp.

"Kagome…ye have finally returned…and ye have changed."

With a nod, the younger set her back down and settled onto the floor across from Kaede.

"What has kept ye these past months?"

"Growing. I realized that, though I was happy that Inu Yasha was happy, I was still to hurt and weak to withstand seeing him with her, so I did what I could to see them happy, and improve myself. I went home to find the strength to return."

Kaede's smile was almost maternal…as though a mother looking upon her grown daughter in silent appreciation. In mere months, the young miko had grown from an uncertain child into this wise, strong woman before her, and Kaede could not stop her heart as it swelled with pride. "Ye seem to have gained more than the simple strength to face an old interest."

"In those months, I dedicated my energy to bettering myself in every way possible. And while I never managed to quell my fiery responses, I succeeded in harnessing my powers and learning to fight, under the tutelage of a very strong priest and his companion"

"Excellent tutelage I'd wager. Under the guidance of Sanzo, you couldn't help but improve."

Kagome blinked.

"How did you know it was Sanzo?"

At this, Kaede chuckled.

"Ye wear his colors, any who know Sanzo will know who taught ye."

Kagome flushed.

"THAT BASTARD! HE DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THAT!!!!"

"So child…what will ye do now?"  
Calming her annoyance to answer the woman, she took a breath.

"I was going to join up with Inu Yasha…" Kagome's voice trailed at the look on Kaede's face.

"Kagome…Inu Yasha and the others haven't been back in two months. After ye left, they stopped in every week to see if you had returned….however…when it became apparent that you would not…they stopped checking."

Kagome sighed. She really had done a number here. Rising to her feet, she grasped her back and lifted the burned once more upon her back.

"Well, I'd better get going then…do you know which way they'd headed?"

"West…Be safe Kagome…and take these" Kaede advised, handing kagome a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Thank you Kaede. I'll see you soon…ish." She promised as she disappeared beyond the matt.

"ye have grown into a fine woman, kagome…may your new strength see you safe on the road ahead" Kaede uttered, sending that wish with the younger miko before she herself settled to sleep.

OoOoOoOo

To say that she was frustrated was to say that the sun was hot. The statement was correct, yet did not accurately represent the notion. The moon had reached it's peak position in the sky, and still kagome could not find inu yashas' energy signature. She had long sence stopped cursing her fat aloud, and settle for stewing quietly.

_'your goal is to find and illiminate it using your meditation to locate it's weak energy signature."_

Calming herself as she remembered training with Sanzo, Kagome stopped, rooting herself t where she stood, forcing her frustration to melt away…she concentrated, sifting before she felt the tug…it was distant, but it was there. Keeping hold of that energy, she burst into a run to find it's sorce. The forest whirled past her in an array of blurred grees and browns, running together as she made her way to the aura. Her pace slowed to a walk a mile outside their camp. She immediately masked her scent and aura, sneaking towards the camp with the intent of surprising them. However, the norion slid away like water in the river, as she came into view of the campsite. The fire crackled, dancing in the breezless summer night, illuminating the content figure of Sango resting contentedly on Miroku's lap, wrapped in his clothed arms, head settled on his shoulder. The feeling of contentment reached Kagome, even where she stood. Shippo lay curled into Kirara's side, sleeping soundly.

Looking farther, Kagome spotted Inu Yasha in his normal tree, Kikyo sleeping in his lap…peace. The one word described the scene before her perfectly. Smiling, she sent a quiet blessing, confirmed with a soft mewl from Kirara bidding kagome safety, and slipped away from the camp otherwise unnoticed, secure in the knowledge that their parths world cross again one day. Kagome continued onward, her new mission firm in mind…help the group by gathering shards independently, to help reduce Naraku's chances of getting them first. Kagome had never once seen the group so…relaxed and content. She supposed that time had worked its inexplicable magic in her absence, bringing the team closer together, into a sort of harmony. And while part of her longed to return, another part of her knew that to do so would have shattered that peace. She did not assume this in self loathing or blame, but rather accepted knowledge that it was too soon in their discovered peace to throw a new variable into the equation. She knew that she and Inu Yasha would fight, and place everyone back on edge…their bliss was too new to hold strong against a new member.

Pride had welle din her heart, now satisfied that she had made the right choices in both leaving for those months, and in giving inu Yasha away to Kikyo. The smile on the dead priestesses lips had been genuine, and Kagome was certain that the miko hadn't had anything to smile over in too long. But more than that was the new confidence she had senced in the hanyou holding kikyo. He had found his determining factor, and Kagome, while once pained, was now empowered with the knowledge that she had helped make a difference in removing herself and pushing Kikyo into the silver haired boys arms.

OoOoOoOo

The sun rose slowly, it's golden rays almost lazily caressing the sky with color, stroking the land with it's warm light, kissing the still wander miko's eep blue yese and raven locks, granting her the strength to continue walking. One foot in front of the other, she pushed herlef onward, certain that she senced a villiage in the distance. Finally succeeding in her litteral uphill journey, she looked to the base of the hil, her strength flooding back s she rushed into the sight before her.

A large bear youkai tore the roof from another house, carnal instincts apparent as It tore into the elder woman, reveling in her spilled blood. The villagers scattered in terror, and Kagome pushed through their knitts to a tall, bronze skinned man who appeared to be about late 30's. His long brown hair spiled down his back to his black trouser waistband.

"Sir…are you the village head?" She inquired, bringing his warm chocolate eyes to her form. He nodded. "What happened."

"Our village miko has been slain, and with her, our organization and hope."

Kagome growled, annoid that he would give up so easily.

"Get the women and children to your most fortified hut Make sure you take the injured with you, have the women who know of healing tend to them as best they can. I will see to this swine."

After a moment of hessitation, he turned towards the chaos, barking the orders that she had just given. She was pulled from her observations as a set of pale, cold arms that dripped with an evil aura snaked around her waist, pulling her back flush against a mass of solid chest that reaked of the same evil…but what alarmed her most was the obvious erection that rested between her buttocks. Turning her head slightly, she was able to see that mass of black hair that spilled over her shoulder as a set of cold, nerely ice lips caressed her ear.

"Ah miko. So you've returned after all…and no longer a girl…" his dangerous silk voice trailed as he brushed her breast through the thin fabric of her miko top. "But a lush woman." He growled. The voice was simple to identify, coupled with the lusty tinge behind it.

"Naraku."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butterfly: so…there we have it. First chapter. Yes, this is a SessXkag pairing. However, I feel that it would be far to convenient, and rushy, to have sesshomaru just sweep in out of nowhere because he 'happened to be patroling his lands at the same place, at the same time'. Not that I don't like those stories, because indeed, I have quite a few saved on my favorite links on my browser. However, I do find that it _is_ to convenient. Sesshomaru wouldn't save her unless she proved interesting, and what does sessh find interesting? Power. And I had to make sure Kagome had plenty of it before the wonderful sexy beast himself showed up.

So. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon.

Please, read and review!!!


	2. Intentions

-1Disclaimer: Yeah...so I searched e-bay and I now own Inu Yasha. You wanna know what else I own? The rights to that lie. That's right. I lied. I don't own Inu Yasha. I wish…but alas, someone else owns it…some Japanese person…huh. Go figure, right?

**Ch.2 Intentions**

"Naraku"

An evil chuckle shook the brick wall behind her, and she could feel the bile rise in her throat from his touch.

"At your service, my miko…or perhaps you at mine" His voice became husky with the implication.

"Release me now Naraku, or I'll purify you where you stand"

"Try, little miko, what other surprises do you come with?"

A growl rumbled through the young woman, released along side a bolt of purifying energy to the massive man behind her. SUCCESS! The evil pervert released her, stumbling away in a cloud of miasma.

"I will find you again, chibbi-neko."

Kagome's attention swung back to the rampaging care bear, focusing her energy to circulate throughout her body. Women and children were rushed past her in frantic waves, their husbands rushing them to safety.

"Hey! Tenderheart, down here."

She succeeded in two things with that call:

1)She managed to capture the bears attention.

2)She received a wide sweeping backhand.

It was official. Kagome was pissed. Her new garbs were now soiled and dusty, her hair was a mess, she hadn't slept at all since she'd returned to the feudal era and she'd been backhanded by a fuzzy wuzzy reject. Rage drove her to her feet before she shot across to the youkai, somersaulting over another swing of it's large arm, landing a roundhouse between the eyes. Kagome landed in a crouch, just missing another sweep of claws. Once her target was cleared she launched into a back walkover, smashing both legs into the bears chin, knocking him to the ground.

"Mercy Kiss."

The bear was done for, the flesh and bone melting to ash as her powers of purification took effect, leaving only a single, small sliver of the jewel laying in the pile of it's ashes. Relief settled into her skin as she picked up the now-purified shard from the remains. Bear forgotten, she turned her attention to the injured villagers, heading swiftly to the make shift hospice. Her limbs ached in protest of her continued action, pleading with her for rest.

"No…they need my attention now…I can rest later."

OoOoOoOo

Inu Yasha gazed slowly over the silent calm of their camp, the only one away as par usual. He let the silken strands slide idly between his fingers, the dark locks returning to rest against the pale complexion of the woman that lay sleeping against him, and the hanyou could feel his heart contract with joy. Things were so different now…calmer. And (though he felt like a traitor for even thinking it) he knew that the absence of a certain girl from the future was to thank for that. It wasn't that he didn't miss Kagome…to be frank, he was deeply concerned about the girl that had become his little sister…however, in her absence, the guilt of sneaking off to see kikyo was no longer present, allowing him to devote the previous energy the guilt used towards rekindling the flame between the former priestess and himself. Father, however, Sango's drive to protect the young miko from the knowledge of Inu Yasha's feelings for the dead woman had relaxed, allowing her to delve deeper into her growing bond with Miroku.

No…he wasn't happy that Kagome had taken an extended vacation…but he understood, and he was not such a fool to deny the good that had come of it. He was content, and confident that he would see his best friend again…so he settle to focus his attention on his love, for now, the beauty that had captured his heart, and finally come to rest in the haven of his arms. His eyes drifted shut once more, blissfully content with life as it stood that second.

OoOoOoOo

You never realize just how much you've gotten yourself in for until you're already waist deep in the mess you've created. The clarity of her situation shone upon Kagome like a faulty flashlight that had decided to come on after she was already half way through the cave. There were more sick and injured than she'd realized at first, and only two of the village women knew anything of healing. The man she was currently working, a 30 year old crop farmer with tan hair and blue eyes by the name of Keirotsu, had several breaks and cuts, badly injured in a failed attempt to keep his family safe from the youkai. She'd learned while speaking with him to keep his mind of her healing, that his wife had been killed, and his eight year old son lay with the injured children, wounded saving his father from the bear.

Were it not for the fever medications and peroxide with her from her era, many would have perished under illness or infection, and though it did her giving heart good to know she'd saved lives, that satisfaction did little to give strength to her exhausted body. Her fingers had long since begun working on auto-pilot, detaching from the sleep deprived haze of their mistress. With one more sigh to add to her growing collection, she finished bracing the last of Keirotus's breaks and pacified him with a smile.

"There you go. I should be able to remove the casts within the next week or two. Rest for now." she instructed as she gathered her supplies to move to the next patient.

"It looks like you could used your own advice." Responded a soft, yet firm voice. Kagome didn't even look behind her as she stood to move to the next person, opting instead to converse with the village leader as she worked.

"Miomoto-san. There are still far too many in need for me to be able to rest. I will find time after I have completed my duty."

"Kagome-sama…"

"Just…Kagome, please. I can't stand that formality."

"…Kagome… you cannot perform to the best of your abilities when you lack sleep. With rest, you'll be rejuvenated and you'll be able to move faster and do more for these people." Miomoto motioned to a girl, roughly 13, just behind him, who looked upon Kagome with rust colored eyes. "Reina has been observing you as you've made your rounds, and is confident that she has learned your routine. She can take over while you rest. We will wake you if anything urgent arises. Please, next door we have prepared some stew and laid out your odd pallet for you to rest."

Kagome eyed the young girl warily as Reina stepped forward and bowed.

"Kagome-sama, I would be honored to serve in healing duties while you rest. Please accept this service as a token of my gratitude to you for helping so many already."

Reluctantly Kagome conceded, handing her supplies to the polite young girl before she made her way to the cabin next door.

"Thank you" She managed, her lids drooping as the prospect of sleep seduced her from the 'clinic'

"No, Kagome-sama. Thank you, were it not for you, we would all be dead. Go, rest now, and we can speak more later."

OoOoOoOo

Heiko shuddered, his long green tale tucked in tight behind his legs as his yellow bug-eyes clenched shut in the face of the vicious growl that rumbled through the large study, reaching him even as he stood against the large oak doors of his lords study. Books shook in their cases as they lined the walls, and the dust shook from the tops of the cedar shelves, snowing down onto the plush silver carpet of the study. The lump in the messengers throat grew bigger as he repeated, once more at his lords request, the report from the far ends of the western lands to the enraged Taiyoukai that sat, deceptively calm in appearance at the dark oak desk on the other end of the study.

"…Th…The small village under the leadership of one, Miomoto Keiske, which rests on the far eastern fringes of the western lands….has…sent report of…having been ravaged by a bear youkai of immense strength under the control of one, the hanyou Naraku… The youkai desolated half the crops and twelve huts before a wandering miko was reported to have arrived, single handedly slaying the demon in mere seconds…." Heiko swallowed hard, continuing his report "…The miko currently resides in the village, having set up a hospice of sorts for the injured in the largest of their huts. The human casualties number just below thirty, and the injured numbering just above that same number. Meyuna, the previous miko, was slain in the beginning of the attack, protecting the village as best she could. Her successor, one Reina Hirako, has not been adequately trained to usurp the position, which seems to have been temporarily placed with the unnamed miko. This report was sent by the end of the battle, before she made her identity known…end report."

If Sesshomaru hadn't already been in a sour mood from hours of paper work, he was furious upon hearing the report, having demanded Heiko repeat it twice to ensure he had captured every detail. The human casualties were of no consequence as far as the western lord was concerned…however, that Naraku dared harm those under the taiyoukai's protection was a crime far worse than the slaughter of the incompetent inhabitants.

"Set Jake to oversee the estate and it's affairs in my absence, and send Jijun to guard Rin in my absence. I will leave to asses the damages to my lands, after which I will continue to patrol my the rest of my lands. I will be gone indefinitely. Should anything happen in my absence, you are to send Jaken to me at once. In Jakens absence, Jijun will both oversee the estate and my ward. If any harm comes to either of those, the consequences are more than you would wish to imagine. Remove yourself from my sight at once."

Heiko sent frantic thanks to Kami as he fled from the study with all due haste, sending the large oak door swinging open wide and slamming shut as the gecko hurried to carry out orders. The Lord of the western lands growled in response to the thunderous boom of the slamming door, making a mental note to flog the insolent servant next time the gecko crossed his path, Sesshomaru turned his gaze out the large window on the eastern side of his castle. That particular settlement provided his lands with the bulk of it's soil grown crops, a resource not easily replaced as so little of the soil in the west was so rich as that particular area. He rolled the information regarding the wandering miko over in his brain…perhaps Inu Yasha and his undead companion who had replaced the younger, louder girl…The miko having moved on ahead and Inu Yasha arriving after the demons destruction. After all, the last he had seen the dead miko, she was not so close as stay beside Inu Yasha at all times.

Satisfaction tickled in the back of the great Inu youkai's mind as he turned to prepare for his journey across his lands. He would kill two birds with the same theoretical stone. Both would he restore his lands and finally seize the tetsaiga from his ape of a brother…delicious.

OoOoOoOo

Consciousness sunk into Kagome in a slow, lazy stream of colors, drawing the sleep hazy miko out of her dreams and into the light of wakefulness. She released a yawn, popping her back as she stood from her mat to stretch, scanning her foreign surroundings in slight confusion before the memories of the previous evening jumped to the forefront of her attention. She arched backwards in a single, cat like movement, completing another back walkover before concluding that she was limber enough to face the day…or night as it seemed to be. Revitalized by her nap, The miko returned to check the status of the injured next door.

A smile stretched across her face as she quietly padded across the hut floor, looking over the sleeping forms of the villagers, pleased to see they slept soundly, their condition visibly improved. Satisfied, she made her way to the lightly snoring elder in the corner of the room. He sat, arms crossed against his chest, his head hung low. Kagome repressed the urge to giggle as she lightly shook Miomoto to awaken, almost giving into laughter as he startled to wakefulness, his eyes frantic and hazed with sleep.

"Kagome." He greeted, smiling as he recognized the woman.

"Miomoto-san." She smiled in return before addressing her immediate issue "While I would like nothing more than to stay here indefinitely, I have a quest that requires my devotion…to which I must return soon. However, I'm a bit worried about leaving you without a trained miko…do you happen to know if any of the women here in the village posses any sort of spiritual power?"

The mans eyebrows furrowed together as he listened, his head nodding at her question.

"Reina. She was already training under Meyuna-sama in the ways of miko with the intent of succeeding the elder woman…however, her training was never completed before…well…"

Kagome nodded in understanding, mulling over the information before coming to a solution.

"I will stay here long enough to complete her training. After that, I really do have to get back to my journey."

"I understand…Thank you, Kagome. I still don't know why you've decided to bless us with your attentions and assistance, however, I find it unimportant as to why, opting to simply be grateful to you for your help."

Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad to be able to do some good in the lives of others…however, I do need to speak with Reina…do you happen to know where she is?"

Miomoto shrugged his massive shoulders in response.

"She left the hut after the last of the villagers fell to slumber."

"…I think I should go find her. Thank you."

It didn't take long for Kagome to find the young woman, curled up on the top steps of the former miko's shrine, her eyes turned towards the sky in unspoken, yet resounding questions. The light breeze tousled the shoulder length gingerbread locks dancing off her shoulder in the gentle wind, framing her peachy cream face in their movement. Kagome easily noticed the wet sheen of freshly shed tears in the rusty depths of Reina's tortured gaze, and she felt her heart go out to the grieving youth.

"Reina"

The younger girls eyes slid from the endless expanse of stars above them to rest on the woman not but meters away from her.

"Kagome-sama" The voice was barely audible, strained around the pain swelling in her throat.

"Please…no sama. Just Kagome…Reina…" Kagome began gingerly, not wanting to push the girl, but left without a choice in the face of her urgency. "…I'm truly sorry for your loss…from what I heard from the villagers, Meyuna was a wonderful woman and a great miko…and while I understand your need to grieve the loss of a strong woman and wise mentor…I'm afraid I'm going to need you to rise above that by tomorrow morning. As of now, this village is without it's backbone, and I must resume my own journey. Thus, I cannot stay and fulfill the roll of village miko…Thus, I am faced with the need to locate a woman to take upon her those responsibilities. This village needs that pillar of strength and wisdom to survive. They need _you._"

"me?"

"I was informed that you were to succeed Meyuna, is that so?"

The girl nodded slowly in confusion.

"Hai…but she never finished teaching me…"

"I will complete your training…I cannot leave this village until they have a trained miko…And while I will try to be patient, Reina, I _need_ you to be a fast learner. You must pay attention to what I tell you, take what I teach you and learn to apply it. You _must_ dedicate yourself completely to training and learning your duties."

Reina nodded slowly in understanding.

"I will give you tonight to grieve…that's all I can give you…I'm sorry."

Reina just shook her head, a sad stretch of the lips accompanying the gesture.

"Don't be… I have no wish to dwell…this will provide a welcome distraction from these unfortunate circumstances. Thank you."

Kagome smiled.

"You are wise beyond your years, Reina…it will serve you well in your duties.

OoOoOoOo

And so, the sun rose once more to greet the broken village with it's cheerful rays. Kagome stood by Reina in their small 'hut hospital' patiently showing the girl which herbs were to be used in healing and how to prepare them for the respective tasks. As promised, Reina proved to be a dedicated and avid pupil, eagerly absorbing the knowledge Kagome gave her, devoting herself to her studies. The previous night had passed in tears and growth as she helped Reina learn to draw strength in the face of loss. Kagome had imparted words of both comfort and wisdom upon the young girl, satisfied with Reina's quick understanding.

And now, as morning gave way to day, Kagome led Reina to the shrine once more, strictly informing Miomoto-san that they were not to be disturbed unless an emergency made itself known. Reina had already leaned the basics of meditation with Meyuna (for which Kagome was immensely grateful) Allowing Kagome to move forward into energy summoning and control.

Day by day, their training began to hold it's effect. The week passed swiftly, and Reina had shot her first holy arrow (only having missed her target by two trees) and managed an impressive imitation of Kagome's Mercy Kiss. The futuristic priestess was pleased with her student, hopeful that by the next weeks end, she could leave the village in Reina's capable hands…beyond Naraku, another fact had her worried. News had arrived that the Western lord had left to come inspect the village. While Kagome was confident she could defend herself against the killing perfection himself, she had no wish to place the village in lesser favor with it's lord. And thus, it was with this mindset that Kagome pressed Reina harder, increasing the intensity of her daily drills. (And much to Kagome's pleasure, as she trained along side instructing Reina, she too was growing stronger).

Kagome had dedicated the mornings to focus on mind control. Mediation was taken to a whole new level, and Kagome used the waterfall technique regularly. Reina had questioned Kagome vigorously with their first visit, eyes widening once Kagome informed the girl of the exercises origin.

"you…you mean you trained with _the_ Genzo Sanzo?!"

Reina had never since questioned Kagome's methods, elated to be trained in the ways of the legendary Buddhist priest. After lunch, the day was dedicated to power control and applied offence. Kagome instructed Reina how to concentrate her powers into offensive attacks, a task which Reina practiced vigorously, determined to fire a beam of power from her hand. (she'd only taken out two more huts in her attempt to learn Mercy Kiss.) Beyond purification attacks, Kagome worked with Reina on hand to hand and archery. Blessedly, the young girl was already well gifted in physical combat, witch left more room for her to use her energy productively. Soon, Reina had coined an original attack she named 'heavens fist.' A physical attack that amplified a full force punch around the enemy from all sides, forcing the opponent to their knees. Throughout dinner, they discussed Buddhist theory and beliefs, going over a mikos intended behaviors and duties to her fellow man. In the evening, Kagome encouraged Reina to learn to read and write, insisting that a miko must be well educated.

"Wisdom is difficult to convey when you cannot speak properly to allow it to be heard."

The evenings excited Reina, and she took to reading eagerly. No one else in the village knew these skills, and Kagome encouraged Reina to teach…and teach she did. She red to the injured as the fell to sleep, teaching those interested in learning. A large portion of that years harvest had been destroyed in the chaos, however, with much effort by both miko's, the crops were revived, to the pleasure of the farming village. As she had hoped, by the end of their second week, Reina had learned all that Kagome had to teach…the rest she would have to discover alone…And so, it was with a cloak of sadness on that last day as the walked to the waterfall to train, she handed the girl a hand-crafted bow (courtesy of Kagome's spare time) and a quiver of arrows, with written instructions on how to make the arrows herself. Moisture gathered in her pupils eyes as she accepted the gift from her teacher.

"…So….then you're…"

"Leaving tomorrow morning. You've learned it all. All that can be done now is strengthening the knowledge that you have…and that is something that you can do alone. You don't need me anymore. It's up to you to continue to grow stronger…now. There is a low energy demon puppet in the foliage of those trees. The puppet is unable to attack, but has a high defense, so you'll have to use a good deal of energy to destroy it. Locate it and illuminate it with your arrows."

OoOoOoOo

"Gone training My lord."

Miomoto-san trembled under the golden set of eyes that glared down at the terrified human, visually unpleased with this news.

"…were you all not instructed to remain inside the village until my arrival?"

"…the order never reached our village…They should return by mid-morning…they train just inside the woods near the waterfall."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This Sesshomaru does not wait on humans. I will asses the village upon my return from retrieving the two women."

Miomoto leapt to his feet as the demon turned away, marching into the forest.

OoOoOoOo

Kagome finally understood why Sanzo had been so exasperated with her. Reina had done so well…however, she could not seem to get her bow and arrow in synch with her inner vision. Reina was aiming in the right direction, but her arrow missed the mark repeatedly. And the one time it had hit, the energy had been dispelled. Reina echoed Kagome's historical reaction, shrieking in rage as she reached her limit.

"Reina…stop focusing on the bow and arrow. The puppet is your target, worry about that."

Once more, the girl evened her breathing, and her hands relaxed their death grip on her weapons. After several moments, Reina carefully raised her bow and released the arrow, hitting her goal successfully, with the exact amount of energy required. At last, Kagome released a breath she hadn't recalled holding as she rose from her spot below the tree to hand Reina a dry, fluffy yellow towel.

"Well done. Remember, it's all in finding the target before you can destroy it."

"Wise words indeed."

Kagome froze as the stoic voice reached her ears.

"I trust you are done then."

OoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru was _not_ a happy man. He, the greatest demon in the western lands (and quite possible the entire world) now embarked to locate two women. Two _human_ women. Not for the first time did he find himself loathing the incompetent species. The order to stay put, he felt, was relatively simple to abide by. It should, considering the lazy nature of the human race, come…well…naturally. Yet, here he was, marching through the trees for not one, but two of the foolish beings. As though that hadn't been sufficient material to upset him, he had arrived to discover that his brother hadn't been anywhere near the village any time recently, once more bringing the identity of the 'wandering miko' into question…Imagine his surprise when he finally made it to the waterfall, only to spot the one person he had never thought to suspect. News had reached even 'this Sesshomaru' of the young miko's departure, and yet, there she sat, seemingly annoyed under the shade of a tall pine, watching over the shrieking girl in the waterfall.

_'training?'_

"Reina…stop focusing on the bow and arrow. The puppet is your target, worry about that."

He turned his gaze to look at the honey toned girl under the rushing water, now understanding the objective of the exercise. Achieving insight even in chaos…reluctantly he allowed himself to be marginally impressed by the raven haired girls tactics. Curious, he watched in silence as the trainee hit her target, radiating glee with her success. His attention returned to the older girl…no…woman, he amended as she stood. Once again, surprise overtook the lord (though he would give Inu Yasha a kiss on the forehead before he'd admit to such a thing) as he drank in the miko's altered appearance. At a simple glance, the miko would seem to look the same as always…however, her features had reached maturity, breaking her into the confines of womanhood. Her young figure had blossomed into the voluptuous curves that proclaimed her sex. Her breasts had grown large and beautifully rounded and her slender hips had widened into a slightly larger, yet far more feminine arc. The childish roundness had melted away from her face, leaving the narrowed structure of a matured female. But most startling were her eyes. That forever midnight sky had not faded, however, the naïve gleam of ignorance was gone, replaced with the wisdom and cheerful grace that exuded from her.

"Well done. Remember, it's all in finding the target before you can destroy it."

"Wise words indeed."

Sesshomaru broke from his observations to step into the clearing, his amber gaze stern and unyieldingly focused on the older miko.

"I trust you are done then?"

Slowly, the human woman turned to face him, no fear present in her eyes, merely wariness.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Sama, woman. I am Lord here."

She mad no move to amend the reference, however, opting for silence instead.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself."

"Yes, we're done, my…_lord._" Kagome choked the title with no small amount of visible effort.

"Then you will return to the village, where you should have been upon my arrival.

Finally the fire broke free.

"Should have been?! We were training so that the village could have their miko, and we received no notice that we were to be at any place at any given moment, as such we are _exactly_ where we need to be!" Kagome huffed, thoroughly infuriating the demon before her.

Reina's eyes had widened three inches in diameter as the miko exploded, concerned for the miko's safety in the face of the displeased lord before her. That any dared to defy the Great Lord of the Western Lands was beyond the young girl, as she moved to gather their things.

"Miko, you are to be where I say, when I say it. Period."

"My lily white a-"

"Enough. You're disrespect will not continue!"

Poor Reina's heart was definitely beating faster than normal, and Sesshomaru took comfort in the fact that at least one woman had responded as they should.

"I think we should return to the village for lunch, Reina" Kagome addressed, pointedly turning her back to the indignant man behind her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow for that to happen, miko"

"Reina…go on to the village, I'll be there shortly."

The young girl took off at full speed as Kagome turned to view the woman that had addressed her, continuing to ignore Sesshomaru.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

OoOoOoOo

The wind witch had totaled two hundred and forty three ways to creatively kill Naraku by the time she located the miko.

_/Flashback/_

_"Yes, Naraku-Sama" Kagura answered the summons, venom in her voice as she made a deep bow to her master._

_Upon her arrival, she had found him lounging against an array of pillows, watching the Miko through Kanna's mirror. But the fact that reached through Kagura in waves of disgust was the dark tint of lust in the dark hanyou eyes as he pawed at his engorged erection through the fabric of his pants._

_"You will gather the miko and bring her to me unharmed."_

_Kagura felt her heart reach out to the unaware girl as she heard the command. No, she didn't like the young miko, but to be beneath Naraku in his bed was a fate she wouldn't have wished on any person, no matter how much she disliked them._

_"The younger? What of Kikyo"_

_Naraku turned his eyes back to the mirror._

_"I'm no longer interested in the figure crafted in bone and dust. The younger miko is alive, viral, soft…and powerful."_

_"you intend to make her your mistress?"_

_"Better than that, my servant, I will make her.._

_/end flashback/_

OoOoOoOo

Never in all his years as lord had any _dared _to forget his presence. The notion was a suicidal fantasy, to absurd to even consider, much less indulge…and yet here he stood, his presence forgotten by witch and miko alike.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

Sesshomaru growled, cutting through the useless chatter.

"For what purpose have you entered my lands, witch?"

Ruby eyes trailed to him for a mere second before returning to Kagome

"I have been sent by Naraku to retrieve the Miko."

Briefly, Sesshomaru found himself curious of how long the miko could hold the breath that had caught upon the witch's arrival, and still held the respiratory cycle at bay.

"The wench is currently under my possession to be punished for trespassing and insubordination. Naraku's retrieval will have to be held at a later date."

Finally, to his calculations, approximately four minutes had passed by the time the miko finally resumed air intake.

"I'm afraid patience isn't in Naraku's army of traits."

"So, Naraku expects me to just give you a big ol' hug and walk into his palace with a jolly smile on my face as I cheerfully inquire as to his plans to kill me?" Kagome mocked dryly.

To Sesshomaru and the miko's surprise, Kagura's eyes softened in…sympathy?

"I regret to tell you, Naraku does not plan to kill you, Miko."

Kagome blinked.

"Then just what does he want with me."

Kagura's eyes were grim in answer.

"He intends to mate you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butterfly: okay. There we go. Wow….my arms and fingers HURT! And my head. Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me inspired, and with inspiration, the words flow faster, So. Read and review!!!

A special thanks to all my previous reviewers:

Dark Angel

fantasy4luvr  
Twilyt Bitch

You guys rock!


	3. Companion

-1**Disclaimer: …If I owned Inu Yasha, Do you _think_ she'd still be traveling with Inu Yasha? NOO she'd be Prego and mated to the Taiyoukai by now.**

**Ch.3 Companion**

Kagome blinked.

And then she blanched.

"He plans to _what?_"

"He's found that you are more powerful and physically…" Kagura raked an assessing eye over the miko "…fit than your predecessor."

If Kagome had been disgusted before, she was nauseous now. Ew, ew, EW!

"Well, I don't agree and you can take _that_ to the bank and cash it." Kagome shot back firmly, dimly aware that Kagura wouldn't understand the joke.

"Miko, do not challenge me to move you by force. Naraku has demanded your presence, thus you will come with me one way or another. Peacefully, if you would please."

"The miko, as has been stated, is under the ownership of this Sesshomaru, and as such, is unable to leave. Leave now and you may live to collect her at a later date."

Kagura sneered at the Inu youkai as he stepped slightly in front of Kagome.

"Taken a liking to her as well, Sesshomaru, and here I thought that you would never befriend a human."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into threatening slits.

"You will cease your nonsensical babbling and leave my lands, witch."

"I will….once I have the woman."

Kagome watched the exchange, her blood slowly boiling over as it rushed through her veins. She didn't need the protection of some arrogant demon lord, much less _this_ arrogant demon lord. The fact that he had so rudely stepped uninvited into _her_ business, like…like….like _Inu Yasha_ was enough to snip the fine thread of her self control. Eyes ablaze with indignation and determination, she stepped pointedly from behind her unwanted demon shield and slowly approached Kagura as she spoke.

"If you can manage to take me, you are welcome to do so."

Kagura's eyes wandered over the other woman with a hint of….pride? That threw Kagome completely off center…why would Kagura be _proud_ of Kagome even as she defied her.

"Challenge accepted. Step away Sesshomaru"

Kagome didn't have to look behind her to know that Sesshomaru was _not_ a happy demon lord. Already his ire had been risen by her outright and blatant show of defiance, but to add insult to injury, attempting to _order_ the great Taiyoukai to do _anything_ was far beyond the audacity that even Kagome had reached at this current moment. It was everything Kagome had not to laugh as she could just picture the look of self righteous fury and bewilderment that must be marring his perfectly arranged, never changing features.

"Witch, do not think to order This Sesshomaru."

But Kagura already had her fan at the ready, and in that moment, Kagome too allowed all recollection that Sesshomaru even existed to slide away, focusing her attention solely on the wind witch across from her.

"Dance of the dragon."

And so they began.

Kagome thrust her abilities into action, increasing her to near demon speed as she wove gracefully around and through the maze of wind funnels that struck all around her in every direction, shocking the wind witch when in less time than it took to blink, she was eye to eye with Kagura, her ocean blues sparkling with satisfaction and confidence as her fist struck home, landing with pleasing force, and Kagome could hear the wind rush out of the witch's mouth, even as her throat constricted, momentarily disabling her ability to breath. In the same span of time, before her opponent could recover, Kagome brought her right foot up and around, slamming it into Kagura's jaw a little harder than she'd originally intended, a sick sort of accomplishment settling content in her belly as Naraku's spawn slammed full force into a nearby tree, visibly shaking from the pain of the spinal collision.

"Dragon blades"

Kagome's burst of speed picked a bad time to subside, keeping her from dodging _all_ of the blades. Two sliced through Kagome, and immediately she could feel the burn of the cut, and the sickening oozy wetness of her blood as it began to flow from the wound. The miko's gaze swung to the witch from observing the damage at her right forearm and her left side, a murderous sort of fury burning in their sapphire depths. Kagome managed to double back hand spring onto a tall rock that jutted out of the water, just meters from the fall she'd had Reina training under, and in seconds was surrounded by a Sanzo yellow glow, a faint blue glow tinting just around the edges of that yellow and the water around her seemed to calm immediately, and still in its motion.

"Dragon Blades."

Once more, the thin, razor sharp attack hurtled through the air, it's destination as clear as the amazingly blue sky above the tree tops…you know…if there weren't tree's in the way of her seeing it…and the look on Kagura's face was almost enough to break Kagome from her intense concentration and into hysterical laughter…almost, but not quite. Kagura's face twisted in shock and disbelief as a large wall of water rose around Kagome in a fierce defense, flinging the witches power back at her.

"But…how?"

Kagome's eyes locked onto Kagura's, her satisfied ocean sapphire clashing with Kagura's blood ruby, mocking the woman in her lack of knowledge.

"A true miko relies not solely on her inner powers of purification, but also learns to draw upon and utilize the powers of the nature that surrounds her, which was created by the god that she serves."

Kagura did not take kindly to the tone of Kagome's voice, as though an adult explaining something ridiculously simple to a retarded child. Once more, Kagura flung her attack , and once more, she felt it's sting as it ripped through her skin.

"Lady of the Waters, Guardian and Guide of the Fourth of the five elements. Lend to me your power, let those who stand against me know the strength of that which you created, My Lady Auquina." and as Kagome spoke, the words of her chant rolling softly from her lips, each syllable a spell in and of itself, Kagome's eyes drifted shut, her demeanor peaceful and seemingly passive, and the water around her spiraled up, almost lazily, as though no threat in the world was strong enough to sway its motion to increase in tempo, and around the Miko, rose the hurricane, tinted pink with the powers of purification she had laced the spell with.

"Auquina's Judgment."

The water flailed towards the witch, and her eyes widened in panic, her demon skin reacting to the purity of the attack before it even touched her, and she howled in pain as the spell drove into her, nearly ripping her to pieces in its fury…but as always, just before her death, she pulled the feather from her hair, and fled into the sky.

"You have won this time miko, but don't think he won't send for you again."

OoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl as the miko stepped from behind him towards the witch, issuing her heinous challenge. Was the girl mad? Even Midoriko, in all her power, could do little more offensively than archer, purification blasts, and some half decent hand to hand. What did this mere slip of a girl think she could accomplish against once such as Kagura. Even as lowly as the Naraku servant was, she possessed more power than any human could hope to stand against. If there was one trait above all others that he had repetitively noticed in the human race that he simply could not stomach, it was their incessant stupidity. The unwillingness to give in even as the _knew_ they couldn't possibly win…and yet, somehow in perturbed him more in the current circumstance than any before….

Blink.

Surprise…It was rarely inspired in the Inu youkai, and the few times it _had _ been, it wasn't over anything good…and yet, this miko continued to prod the emotion from its slumber deep inside the recesses of its masters conscious. She managed, once again, in her blurred speed to awaken the feeling, bringing Sesshomaru to drop his intent to interfere, and interest him into simply observing the battle. Someone had trained her, and trained her…decently, for it was beyond human capabilities to train another _well. _(not counting Kagome training the younger miko just moments ago…) Sesshomaru thrust the unsettling thought from the darkened recesses of his mind, determining that that particular section of his brain was untrustworthy, and refocused on the battle as Kagura was slammed into the tree. But he should have know that the miko would not come out unharmed, seeing the blood flow freely from her wounds. And, as all humans did, the would surely be where she collapsed in sobs and give up, forcing him to step in to keep Naraku from gaining the power around her neck…or…not? The woman shocked him once more, as she leapt upon the rock and managed to defeat the wind witch, sending her once more into her cowardly retreat. Finally, as the water and her power settled down around her, he approached her, slipping from his _slight_ astonishment into the façade of the stoic demon lord, and it wasn't hard. He was still displeased with her disobedience in _his_ lands, and her direct mockery of his power.

OoOoOoOo

"I don't need your help, so please refrain from stepping into my business in the future." Kagome shot nastily as she leapt from her perch, once more dismissing the demon from her notice as she made to leave the clearing.

"Miko, I offered no help, for you are still in need of punishment for your behavior, and I don't leave any business unfinished."

Kagome swung on the lord then, her eyes alight with fury. Every word that flowed from his mouth served to add gas to an already raging fire, and as always, when you get to comfortable with the fire, it blows up in your face…and that's exactly what happened.

"I'm not one of your subjects, Sesshomaru! I merely stopped in long enough to train Reina to become priestess. My stay ends tonight and as such, I will be off of your lands by sunrise, so you have no need, nor right, to punish me for anything. Good day, My Lord Jack Ass." She stormed away, snug in her private victory and began once more for the village, only to find herself pinned by the back of the neck to the trunk of a rather large oak…or was it a pine…she couldn't quite see the leaves, but by the smell of the bark her nose was currently being ground into, she thought it might be pine.

"You will not speak as such to This Sesshomaru. You are a visitor upon my lands, and should be grateful that I still allow you to keep your life upon them."

"I don't owe you jack squat, let go."

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and watched the miko flop rather clumsily to the forest floor.

"Why do you travel without the hanyou women?"

Kagome mumbled as she rose to her feet, glaring at the demon.

"Miko, women, wench, hey you….KAGOME!!! MY NAME IS KAGOME!!!"

If one more person called her anything other than the name her mother had toiled 9 long hard months to come up with (even if she'd rather have the name Kyara or Meyamo) she was going to do them some serious damage.

"This Sesshomaru will address you as he wishes. Perhaps, should you learn to behave properly, _wench_, you may earn the use of your name. Answer the question."

"I don't travel with him anymore. I broke off on my own, don't need his help, will be fine without his _or_ yours. You can't grow stronger in an environment where you're forbidden to learn."

"You have been trained."

"Can't you tell by the robes? Genjo Sanzo's colors"

"I did not mean your spiritual powers, miko, it is obvious who trained you in _those_" he stated, his eyes sweeping her clothing, "I refer to your offensive magic and hand to hand. Where did you learn such proficiency…for a human at least."

Kagome grinned.

"Cho Hakkai. The psychic demon."

And she could tell by the look in his golden eyes that he didn't believe her.

"Hakkai? As in the human who splayed one hundred demons alone and became a demon himself?"

Kagome nodded.

"As a human, he had an exceptionally strong mind, so he became a psychic demon. Now, if that's all, I have to finish tending to the injured and pack my things to leave. I'll be off your lands by sunrise, so you can adjust the stick in your ass into a more comfortable position."

"Traveling alone is foolish, miko. Return to your group. You risk granting the hanyou Naraku more energy with those trinkets around your neck" He stated, indicating the vial of shards on a necklace.

"I'm a big girl, Sesshomaru. I can take care of myself."

And without a backwards glance, she sped for the village.

OoOoOoOo

**(warning. There's a bit of explicit content in here. It may seem unnecessary to some, but I've got a very distinctive impression of who Naraku is, and I feel that in a situation such as Kagura's or Kagome's, they aren't spared the unnecessary displeasures, and as such, I will not write a pg-13 version of the tale. It is rated M, but I thought I should warn you in case you wish to be warned.)**

Kagura trembled as she approached an obviously displeased Naraku, who watched, still, Kanna's mirror, his erection pushing greedily out of his pants, demanding attention, even as he stroked it, shifting his eyes to his current company.

"Kagura…I see you've returned…without her."

Kagura cringed…she knew what was coming.

"She is powerful, milord."

"I will send one more…competent next time. You are aware of the punishment for your failure."

"…yes milord."

Without another word, Kagura disrobed, disgust and fury filling every inch of her body as she exposed it to her sire, before dropping to her knees and crawling towards Naraku, running her tong over the sensitive head of his staff.

Idly, she wondered briefly, what he would do if she bit it off?

OoOoOoOo

Goodbye. Seven innocent letters. Two simple syllables. One little word. And yet, Kagome couldn't bring herself to utter such a thing…she'd grown attached. So, here she stood, arrows and bow packed tightly in the yellow bag resting on her shoulders as she snuck out of the shrine, past the huts of the village, and off into the night, sending a silent blessing with the village as it disappeared beyond the horizon behind her. Reina had resisted sleeping for hours…she knew that when she awoke, Kagome would be gone… and likely, would not return.

Kagome had to admit, she was proud of the girl. In two weeks, she'd learned what had taken two months for Kagome. That village was in good hands, and that was all the miko needed to ease her mind back into her journey…and unfortunately, her mind wandered to the silver Taiyoukai, and their confrontation in the woods.

_'It is foolish to travel alone'_

And somewhere in her stubborn mind, she knew he was right. (though she would take Naraku up on his mating offer before she would admit that much to Sesshomaru himself) One on one, or even one on three. Those she could manage…but if she was ever ambushed…by…say Naraku extensions (because that would _never_ happen) she was as good as Naraku's bitch. The thought of those pale hands trailing across her bare flesh made her heave.

_'they need a rent a companion for people like me'_ she thought peevishly, the gravel crunching underneath each step she took.

"Miko, did I not tell you to rejoin your companions."  
That froze her in her tracks, fighting back a scream of frustration with the Great Slushy man himself (Sesshy the slushy.) she giggled.

"Demon. Did I not tell you that I can take care of myself" She countered as she resumed walking without sparing so much as a glance behind her…which didn't set well with the demon lord at all. In a flash, Kagome was sprawled on her stomach on the ground. She spun to her back, kicking away his claws as they descended, pushing herself to spring up and on her feet by the force of her hands, she kicked Sesshomaru square in the chest, landing in a crouch. Before she could stand, however, she was pinned by a very angry doggy to the ground by her wrists and hips. He held both of her wrists in one of his hands as he straddled her waist, effectively stilling any form of motion.

"Miko. You are not as capable as you state. Return to your companions. This Sesshomaru will not allow you to hand Naraku such power on a plate."

"…make up your mind, am I incapable, or powerful."

Sesshomaru growled.

"I speak of the shards, woman."

"I'm not going back…now get the hell off of me." She spat angrily, bucking her hips with a jolt of purification in hopes of getting him to move…which was dispelled immediately, and she remained prostrate on the ground.

"This Sesshomaru has seen your capabilities, and as such, is prepared. If you will not return to your companions freely, I will take you myself." He growled between clenched teeth, baring her his fangs.

"I won't go either way. They _have_ a miko. They don't need two."

Sesshomaru paused, as though making some sort of difficult decision. Briefly, she wondered exactly what he was deciding…and soon, that wonder turned to revulsion.

"Then you will travel with This Sesshomaru. The western lands will be covered by the two of us, as the hanyou Inu Yasha is not allowed on them. Beyond the western lands, Rin and Jaken will accompany."

"No."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Those are your options."

"I travel without you. Without Inu Yasha. I travel ALONE."

"Perhaps at one time, but no longer, and you will remain her, under me, until you choose."

Furious. Pissed. Peeved. Enraged.

Kagome was MAD.

She was beginning to regret not leaving the village sooner. Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru…In two groups they could accomplish more…but this was _Sesshomaru_…maybe if she found Kouga along the way…Kagome sighed.

"I will travel with you until I can find a different companion. I will concede that traveling alone isn't wise, but I will not concede that you are my only option."  
"This Sesshomaru has no more wish to travel with you than you have you with he. Agreed. Stand Miko, we have much ground to cover."

"I would gladly, and will if you get OFF OF ME!"

If Kagome hadn't known better, she'd have sworn he snorted…impossible…Sesshomaru didn't snort….he…

Was off of her! Joy!

She leapt to her feet and resumed her trek.

"Where are you walking, miko?"

Kagome released a long sigh.

"There's a jewel shard in this direction. I can feel it in the distance."

And, to her surprise, he said no more and fell into step beside her, constantly scanning his surroundings for danger.

"Well…this is…awkward." Kagome stated after they'd covered several miles.

Sesshomaru merely spared her a sideways glance before ignoring her…It was going to be a long walk.

OoOoOoOo

Inu Yasha. Was. Confused.

They had just wandered upon a village with the ever present 'ominous cloud' above it, only to be met with the humorless laugh of a young girl with rust colored eyes and gingerbread hair.

"She warned me I might hear that one…I just hadn't thought she was serious. Come with me please"

With that, the girl turned and led them to the shrine, and her hut jut past that.

"come in."

The hanyou traded curious glances with a perplexed monk, wondering that his scheme hadn't worked. Kikyo was the first to enter, followed immediately by Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku. They settled into sitting positions by the fire inside, facing the young girl.

"Monk, you may wish to find an alternative for securing lodgings in places that know of your trick." The girls voice was soft, but dry as she put a pot of tea on the fire. "You may stay none-the-less. I promised after all."

"Who did you promise?" Miroku asked hesitantly, expecting Naraku, only t hear.

"Lady Kagome, of course."

OoOoOoOo

"No, miko. We have ground to cover, you do not have the time."

"My ASS I don't. I don't care if I have permission or not, I'm going to."

"It will be fine without your attention."

"The HELL it will. If someone doesn't do something NOW there could be serious consequences.

"Such as another mess to be cleaned up."

"And and even larger mess if I don't help."

"Miko, do not go down there."

"I'll go wherever I please."  
"Miko! My property. I forbid it."  
"Demon! My duty. I don't care!"  
"Woman…"

"THAT VILLAGE WILL DIE WITHOUT HELP!"

Kagome swung away, breaking the conversation as she rushed towards another obviously Naraku attacked village. Unlike the last, however, she couldn't see the demon anywhere, and surmised he had left the village to suffer slowly. And this village was on _fire. _literally. Flames licked the sides of the huts and she could hear children and their mothers crying, trapped inside by the angry walls of flames. And to Kagome's disappointment, there was no water source to draw from, so she couldn't put out the fire…She hadn't quite mastered controlling fire before she'd had to come back to the feudal era, and if anything went wrong in her spell, she could end up making things worse. So, kagome settled for the old fashioned way. The villagers that were flailing in the streets were instructed to gather together and file out to the woods, safely away from the village, with promises to rescue those that were trapped.

"Wait there, I'll meet you there as soon as I can and will offer whatever help I am able."

Gratefully, they complied, leaving Kagome the huts with families trapped in them. Creating a personal barrier to protect her from the flames, she rushed into the first of the huts, one of the smallest and grasped the trembling man who held his woman and two sons to him.

"Come, I'll get you all outside."

Kagome enveloped them in her shield and led them out of the hut and directed them towards the other waiting villagers, rushing to continue her duty. That Sesshomaru placed his time above his subjects didn't surprise her…but it _did_ infuriate her. On one hand, he claimed to be a great lord, and yet, even when it was in his power to save them, he felt no need to do so. That just…she…she…couldn't believe her eyes… Sesshomaru…carrying children…to safety…and…and…and _helping._ Kagome blinked, then smiled as he leveled her with a glare.

"This Sesshomaru recognizes his duties as Lord, miko. Do not insult me with your shock Continue as you were."

With a grin, she made her way to the largest of the huts. With Sesshomaru's speed, he could clear the smaller ones by the time she finished with this. She summoned her barrier once more, darting through the wall of flames that licked hungrily against the frame, drawing her attention to the cracking wood. Taunting her with her lack of time. This hut consisted of a main room, and a long hallway to the left, down which were multiple rooms.

"Hello! Please, if you can call out, I can find you and get you out of here."

Her response was a muffled sob in the third room down the hallway on the right. She flung the door open, her heart clenching at the sight before her. A young set of twins, a boy with black hair that resembled Miroku's, his brown eyes wide in terror, and a girl that hugged onto her brother for all she was worth, her shoulder length black hair singed, her own eyes clenched shut with silent tears. Behind them a woman, no doubt their mother, lay crushed beneath a fallen beam, obviously having pushed the children from harms way.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Kagome stated, helping them from the floor. The girl immediately clung to Kagome's leg while the boy held shyly to her pant leg as she enveloped them in her shield. She made her way to the main room before she heard the massive breaking of boards, cracking under the heat s the supports finally gave out. Kagome had a second to expand her barrier, holding the supports up and the ceiling above.

"Little boy…what's you're name?" She asked lightly, her eyes friendly.

Sniffle. "Kei…Kieske."

"Kieske. I can't walk with this barrier in place. I can't move. So, I need you to take your sister and run for the door. My barriers remnant energy will cling to you for about twenty seconds… RUN for the door, and don't stop, no matter what, okay? Can you do that?'  
"But…but what about you?"

Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Can you make it?"  
The responding nod was hesitant.

"When you get outside, look for a man with white hair, he'll take you to safety. Now go."

The boy grabbed his sister and ran for the door, the girl sniffling and sobbing as they made it out. Kagome sighed, pleased that she managed to do some good here…and then she heard another crack. Her barrier was beginning to loose energy as I drew off her power, and then she heard a gruff voice call her name, and her concentration was broken as she instinctively turned to see who called her. The last thing she saw was a man with long hair and three other figures, plus something furry on four legs before the building collapsed on top of her and she slipped into unconsciousness under the flaming mass of wood.


	4. Old Friends

**Okay, So, It's been **_**quite**_** some time since I've updated this fiction. BUT NO LONGER! I'm really sorry, there was a lot lot lot! That happened here, and I didn't have the time. HOWEVER! I found this fiction and felt VERY guilty for having neglected it for so long.**

**Disclaimer: ….If you're this far into the story, and you are still questioning my ownership of Inu Yasha, then I begin to wonder if you're literate…**

**Ch.4 Old Friends**

Her ribs ached terribly, and her skin still felt as if the fire were raging full strength around her as Kagome slowly came to in response to one of the heavier supports being thrust off of her.

"KAGOME!" The gruff voice called, lending its strength to an already inhuman migraine.

Said woman groaned as all of her aches and pains demanded attention, while her weary body and mind fought off consciousness. Slowly, Kagome managed to clear the woozy haze, resisting another blackout, determined to show no further weakness to her rescuer…though she couldn't quite place the panicked, gruff voice, it tugged at the corners of her mind with it's familiarity.

As Kagome worked hard to place the voice, piece by piece, the remains of the collapsed building were lifted from her, freeing her to once again move her legs. She suspected some bruising to the ribs, and some nasty burns, but miraculously, no bones were broken, though she could feel as the last of the boards was pulled away that it had made a nasty little puncture mid-calf.

"Thank you." She said woozily, carefully pushing herself off of the ground to shaky feet, while the familiar voice insisted that she not strain herself.

"Kagome…" As she latched eyes with her old admirer, she felt realization dawn upon her…it'd been so long since she'd heard the voice, it took a while to recognize it. Slowly, she felt a soft smile stretch across her soot covered, scratched up face. Her cheek was bleeding and she had some annoying splinters wedged nicely into the back of her neck, and she still presented him the lovely image he had missed for so long.

"Kouga. It's been a long time."

The wolf demon drug her into a tight hug, apologizing at her sharp intake of air when he realized her ribs were probably rather sore.

"Kagome…you really shouldn't be straining yourself too much, you were just trapped underneath a rather heavy pile of wood, at least for a human."

"I'm sure the Miko will inform you, as she is so instant with me, that she requires no looking after." Stating the irritatingly familiar stoic voice from behind Kagome, who could swear that, after grinding your teeth together for as long as she had, suffering the companionship of the sour lord, that they would have been reduced to nothing more than a pile of pearly white dust. Amazingly, her teeth remained in tact, but the small growl that escaped her throat did not go unnoticed by any of the people surrounding her.

"Sis is kind of scary when she's irritated.." Stated one of Kouga's underlings, which one she wasn't sure, as she heard him back up a few steps. It was with that comment that Kagome remembered why she needed to remove herself from the rather comfortable chest that she was currently lodged into.

As prompted by her thoughts, she pushed back and put an appropriate amount of distance between herself and the wolf prince.

"Sis?" The Taiyouki inquired, raising an elegant eyebrow "You are no demon, so how are you related to these wolves?"

Kouga's chest puffed up as he spoke with pride.

"Kagome is my woman, and thus, their sister."

Kagome faltered in her otherwise steady breathing, growing slightly exasperated with the arrogant prince, who _insisted_ time and again that she was to be his mate.

"Kouga" she said, quiet yet stern "I've told you far too many times for you to still be under that misled assumption. I am not, and will not be, your woman. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way for you. I thank you for helping me, really, I do, but…" she stopped abruptly as she felt one of the wolves, the four legged silhouette that she had spotted earlier, softly lapped at the wound on her leg, as though trying to make it better.

Without further pretence, and an audacity that made even Kagome chuckle, Kouga swept her into his arms and brushed past her travel companion, towards his den.

"Thanks for watching her, but she doesn't need any more doggie's around her, so you can go home. I've got her from her." and then she heard him mutter. "One mutt's stench on her was enough. Damn flea ridden Inu Yasha."

Kagome paled. I don't mean, lightened a bit because was shocked, I mean, liquid paper had more pigment than she did, because she _knew_ that the previously spoken to lord would _not_ take well to being dismissed, and frankly, Kouga had a hard time holding up against Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru was _much_ stronger than his brother, his aura oozed with power, nearly suffocating if you let yourself get lost in it.

"Kouga…you may want to put me down…and…leave. I'll be okay, really I can take care of myself. Sesshomaru only happened to be going the same direction, he himself told you that I don't need someone looking after me." Kouga looked at her, raising an eyebrow .

"Kagome, for not needing to be looked after, you manage to get yourself in some pretty big binds. Trapped under a burning mass of wood is kind of a big thing, especially if you pass out before you can get it off of you."

Kagome heard a low growl from the dismissed dog demon, and wriggled a bit, launching herself out of Kouga's grasp, before the wolf was being held off the ground, much in the same manner that Sesshomaru had once held Inu Yasha the first time she'd met him. Back at the time, he'd had…oh, there it went. Poison claws…she should have known it was coming.

"You would do well not to associate me with that pathetic hanyou. As you can surely tell, he and I are completely different, and secondly, I would not advise coming into this Sesshomaru's lands and behaving so brashly." The claws closed tighter every second, and it was obvious that, even though he was struggling intensely, Kouga would not escape. So, deciding that, if she was going to be making stupid, life threatening decisions today, she may as well go all out, she launched a kick into the Taiyoukai's wrist, ignoring the screaming pain in her ribs.

The good news was that she managed to set Kouga free, and signal for his companions to get him a safe distance away. "You'll have to draw the poison out, but don't swallow it. Count to three when sucking the wound, then spit. Any longer, and you'll probably loose your tongue."

"Thank you, sis." And with that, the wolves sped away, their injured leader in hand.

The bad news, was that she wasn't at her peak level of ability when she turned to face the enraged Sesshomaru. She promised to whichever deity was listening, that if she managed to survive this encounter without any more damage then what she already had, then she would never lock her brother in the bathroom while their grandpa was taking a shower again. (it was a brilliant form of revenge Kagome had developed when Souta had decided to tell Inu Yasha that Kagome was in love with him.)

No words were spoken as she refused to break eye contact or seem in any way intimidated by her unwilling companion. Her eyes narrowed in response to his own, and she quickly dodged, as she felt the energy of his poison whip screaming towards her. She jumped into the air, and used some of her expended power to summon a wind-shield as she landed on the ground.

"Miko, you have defied me and interfered in a dealing that did not pertain to you. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate such insolence from one so lowly."

"Then maybe '_this Sesshomaru' _should curl up his pretty little boa and go prancing back to his castle, since he obviously doesn't care about the tenants upon his land, and leave that part of your job to people who are willing to pick up your slack, which would be me, and leave me the _hell alone!_"

Kagome was aware that she had made three fatal mistakes in that last sentence, but at the moment, she was far too angry to care. She'd been attacked by a care bear reject, crushed by a house, and touched by spider man's evil twin. She'd reached and surpassed the breaking point of her calm façade. And she'd be damned if she'd spend the rest of her time traveling with a boa wearing ice prince who seemed to have trouble stringing her name together. So, since she was on a roll, she brushed past him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to picking up your slack, before something else happens to those villagers."

Without another word, she marched up the hill to the gathering of homeless men and women, who stared upon the charred miko, unaware of the argument that had just taken place between her and their lord.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Lady…Kagome?" Miroku repeated slowly in obvious disbelief. And oh he was not the only one who stopped dead at the mention of that name. Kikyo blinked a lot in the next thirty seconds, while trading confused glances with Inu Yasha and Sango.

"Yes. She was here only a week ago." Reina's eyes seemed to soften as she poured the tea for her guests, the memory of her teacher warming her heart. "She was a savior. If not for her, we would all be dead, and I would have never finished my miko training."

"What do you mean by savior?" Sango asked, gratefully accepting the cup from their hostess.

"That vile cursed creature Naraku sent a large bear demon with some manner of jewel in his forehead. Normally, these demons meander through and leave us be, but this one was worked into a fine rage, and tore apart the village. Lady Meyuna tried her best to defeat the bear, but was killed as well. All seemed lost, and even Miomoto-sama, our leader had given up hope. Then Lady Kagome rushed in, even though she was quite obviously exhausted and organized everyone to take shelter, and quickly dispatched of the demon…she was amazing!" The girls eyes lit up as she remembered watching the battle from a hut nearby, one that the demon had not gotten to yet. " At first I was sure she would fail, but she was very adept at fighting, and her spiritual power was amazing…but then, with that kind of training, how could it not be. Oh..sorry. Eh-hem. In any case, after killing the demon, still exhausted, she tended to the injured and dying. After her care, all those whom we were certain would not make it, crawled back from the edge of death and were healed." Reina laughed "I think she was scared I'd mess up when Miomoto insisted that she allow me to take her place while she rested. Anyway, she led us in rebuilding and not only completed the training that Lady Meyuna started, but went farther. She taught me to speak properly, read, and to write…in fact, it's a skill she's shared with any of the villagers interested in learning."

The group was at obvious ends with this news…so many of those descriptions were hard for them to conceive…like…her fighting…or…fighting…and the immense power…Inu Yasha was skeptical they were speaking of the same girl the longer he listened, but listened as his love asked a question that he'd briefly wondered.

"You said that with the kind of training she'd received it was inevitable that she would have immense spiritual power. Who trained _her_?" Kikyo asked solemnly.

Reina laughed. "You mean you don't know? Can't you tell by the robes that she wears, since you too are obviously a miko?…She was trained by the great Genzo Sanzo himself. What's more, when she was arguing -_arguing_- with Sesshomaru-sama, I heard her say that she'd been trained by Cho Hakkai in physical combat! I was amazed, I mean, she put that Wind Witch away like it was nothing…she told me to run to the village, but I had to see what was going on. I've _never_ seen anyone stand up to our lord the way she did!" In her excitement, Reina forgot all that Kagome had taught her about how a miko was supposed to compose herself around others.

"She argued with Sesshomaru?!" Miroku's voice seemed constricted.

Reina nodded.

"She fought with him outside of the village too…again, I wasn't supposed to, but when she left, I followed her for a bit…she was like a big sister, it was sad to see her leave…I thought it peculiar, though, as much as she obviously dislikes the lord…that she agreed to travel with him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She should be dead. He could see now, in his minds eye, as he threw the woman into a tree and tore out her throat, silencing her audacious words forever as he slowly pulled the vocal cords out like straws…but for one reason or another that he couldn't determine, he did not kill her.

That, perhaps, was the root of his bad mood. She had openly challenged him, and yet she still lived. He tried to command his body, time and again, to slaughter her in front of the lowly humans she'd nearly died trying to save, and yet, as he watched the twin brother and sister, who looked so much like Rin, he was unable to follow through.

Picking up his slack indeed. He was a Lord! His place was overseeing the lands, not playing nursemaid to such pathetic beings. They lived such short lives anyway, what difference did fifty or so years matter? But this miko, strong and (though he would never say it) brave as she was, set herself apart from these beings.

It was something he was having the most difficult time accepting, and finally decided that, rather than being better than the rest, she must be the lowest that human society could reach. Far more brash, far more daring, far louder and foolish than the rest. She challenged demons much stronger than herself (Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge that she had, indeed, dodged and deflected his whip. He had merely had no strong intent to kill her just then) and she continued to insist on traveling alone with that damned trinket hanging in a vial around her neck. No, she was nothing special…just another brash human, that he, unfortunately, had to watch carefully…as it was obvious that the wretched hanyou Naraku held her in interest, he would reappear on Sesshomaru's lands once again to claim the miko, and assuredly cause more damage upon the western lands.

"Lady Kagome…" Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the group that now lay strewn about in reunited family units. The wench had quickly separated the sick and injured, as to see to their immediate care. And now, as she was tending to the burns of one of the elder women, those twins walked up to the miko, timidly, touching her shoulder. Turning, the addressed woman smiled up at the children, continuing her ministrations.

"Hello…Kieske, right?" she asked carefully.

The young boy smiled at his name.

"yes…Thank you for helping me and my sister."

Finally, the timid young girl spoke.

"Yes…thank you. My name is Yume…"

Sesshomaru's lips curled as the orphans hovered near his unfortunate travel partner. He could see her heart in her eyes as she spoke with them…how foolish to allow her feelings to show so plainly like that. It would be too easy for someone to take advantage of that. Stupid girl. Sesshomaru scoffed and moved out into the forest to hunt for his dinner…he'd seen more than enough of that gathering of humans…but what he didn't understand in his arrogance, was the strength that shone through in that thoroughly defeated and ravaged group of humans, and it would be longer until he learned to stop underestimating the resilience of these beings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Weeks time passed as she helped the village recover, much to the displeasure of the Western lord, _not_ that Kagome cared in the least about the mans opinion. She wasn't even slightly deflated that he only cast her looks of disdain, it wasn't like was her favorite person either! And the fact he wouldn't even acknowledge her didn't hurt at all, she just got worked up because she happened to prefer it to 'wench' or 'miko'.

No, Kagome cared not one whit of the demon's opinion, and so continued in her miko duties, until she deemed the group well enough to travel.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome approached him carefully, purposefully forgetting to add the 'sama'. When the man refused to spare her so much as a glance, she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, casually tossing her words over her shoulder. "I'm escorting the villagers to the previous village, then continuing on my way. There's no need for you to continue following me. Thank you for sparing so much of your precious time with me, but it's no longer necessary." The last of her sentences was thick with sarcasm and irritation.

Not another word was spoken to the stoic lord as she walked back to the waiting group, packed and ready to travel.

"You will not order This Sesshomaru, wench, do not forget your place." The voice rumbled directly behind her back, causing her to miss a small step in her otherwise graceful stride. Grumbling, she regained her footing, and gave him not so much as a single syllable in reply, unexpectedly (and unwelcome) relieved to know that, though he hadn't said it, the demon would continue to travel with her…

"Alright guys. Stay in a tight nit group. We will lead you to the village, and to Reina and Miomoto, the miko and the head of the village. They will see you settled in…" she settled soft eyes on the twins that held on to her pant legs, Kieske on the left and Yume on the right. "And I'll leave you two in Miomoto and Reina's specific care. They'll take good care of you…" the set smiled up at Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thankfully, the trip was uneventful. No demons. No Naraku. No fires. No, the only thing making this trip so unpleasant was the heavy gaze of a certain Taiyoukai, who, for reasons Kagome was ignorant of, was keeping a close eye on the girl…did he think she was going to make a break for it? Not that the idea didn't have it's appeal, but he of all…people (for lack of a better term) should have known that, with this group under her care, she couldn't just run off…literally, the twins had grown tired and Kagome was carrying one on each side of her back as they slept.

Now, with the day fading and their trek reaching it's end, Kagome could spot the village up ahead, and with it in her sites, she could feel a mass of familiar energy. Oh, Kami, she wasn't ready to see them again. If they saw her…it didn't matter! She could stand up to Sesshomaru with her decision to travel alone, and so too would she make her position clear to them.

She saw Reina's soft brown hair poking out of her hut, and a soft smile crossed her face…Reina had made good on her promise…however, such thoughts were softly nudged aside as she felt Yume and Kieske began to stir and sit up slightly.

"Is this the village Lady Kagome?" Yume asked, her voice still slurred by sleep as she rubbed her eyes.

Kagome smiled softly.

"Yes, this is the village. And if you can see the girl standing outside of the hut over there, she's one of the people who'll be looking after you. She's very strong. I trained her myself."

"Then she'll like you?"

Kagome chuckled as they breached the edge of the village, and came to stand in front of Reina..

"You should probably call Miomoto san…we may need to construct a few extra huts for these guys. Their village was burnt to the ground last week…"

Reina nodded and rushed down the way, and came back a few moments later with Miomoto.

"Lady Kagome! You've returned!"

Kagome cringed inwardly, as the loud proclamation reached through the village. It took less than a minute for a crowd to draw around them, including her old caravan, who pushed hastily out of the hut. All who gathered, of course, spared multiple wary glances to the western lord, who stood testily outside the village perimeters. The bundles on her back wriggled down, clasping once more onto her pant legs.

"Yes…I've returned…Naraku managed to take down yet another village…I was hoping you'd be able to find room for these souls…and should extra huts be needed, I will stay to assist in their construction."

Miomoto chuckled as he saw the two twins staring warily around them, and the group of villagers muttering amongst themselves in fear the may remain homeless.

"Kindness received is kindness returned, Lady Kagome. We will make a place for them. Only a couple extra huts will be required…your quest is important, so we mustn't detain you. Those huts will be quick to build."

"Thank you, Miomoto-san. I'm sorry, but I have one last favor to ask of you and Reina…"

"Ask away, Lady Kagome, I'm sure it won't be much of a deal…"

Kagome ushered the twins together in front of her.

"This is Kieske and Yume…their mother passed in the fire…could you and Reina please keep an eye on them? Raise them…perhaps?"

Miomoto-san chuckled and got down on the children's level, his eyes warm.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a problem with me…if these two wouldn't mind spending some time with this old thing…what say you two? Kieske, Yume?"

Kagome nodded down to the wary siblings, who made their way to Miomoto.

"I am grateful for your kindness, Miomoto-san." Kagome spoke, then turned to the group behind her. "I will leave you here in Reina's hands. I know she will take good care of you all."

She turned a smile back to her former pupil.

"Right?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome." Reina then turned to the crowd that had gathered. "If any of you have room in your homes, please, accept them in for the time being until we can get the huts up. It should be a week at most.."

Slowly, the foreign villagers said their thanks to Kagome once more, before wandering over to those who were to oversee their lodgings. It was then that a small ball of energy pounced on her.

"Kagome!!" Shippo was all over the miko. "KagomeImissedyousomuchwhendidyougetbackwhydidyouleave…"

Kagome chuckled as the young fox tried to ask every question in one sentence.

"Hello Shippo, I missed you too. I got back about a month I go. I left because I needed some time…" She smiled at the young kit.

"I can't wait, it'll be so cool! I mean, Kikyo's great and all, but I miss _you._"

Kagome flushed at the young kit's assumption, carefully, wording her response.

"I…I won't be joining you all this time…sorry."

Kagome felt Shippo wilt on her shoulder.

"Do…do you not like us anymore?" the boy asked hesitantly. Kagome sighed and carefully plucked the young one from her back, and held him in front of her.

"I like you all just fine…but…well, for now it's just better if I don't. Besides, if we split, we can cover more ground, and do a better job of stopping Naraku…it…it just makes more since…"

Shippo looked at Kagome, tearfully.

"Can I go with you then, Kagome?"

This part ripped her heart in two. Oh, she loved that little boy like her own child…but with that, she knew that he would be safer where he was. No doubt traveling with the Ice lord back there would have it's explosions, and if Kagome traveled alone again with Shippo…she'd be too distracted to stay focused.

"I'm sorry Shippo…you'll be safer with Kikyo and the rest. I'd love to have you with me, but I'm pretty much going to be traveling alone after I get out of the western lands, and I'd be to distracted with keeping you safe in a fight, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Besides, Kirara would get lonely, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRAVELING WITH MY IDIOT BROTHER?!" Inu Yasha finally exploded.

Kagome sighed. She knew that he was merely worried, and happy to see her, but this was definitely one thing she would be able to live without.

"It wasn't really my option. I walked, he followed…kind of like a lost puppy…" Kagome's breath caught as she started to laugh at the mental image of chubby Sesshomaru on all fours wagging his tail. "eh hem. Sorry. Anyway, I'm mostly traveling alone."

"That is a lie, Miko. True, you have no choice in the matter, but This Sesshomaru knows where he is, and you will not, at any point, be traveling alone with that shard on your person."

She had no idea when he'd gotten that close, but she knew she did not appreciate feeling his voice rumble from his chest, mere inches from her back, or the way her pulse jumped slightly….in irritation. It had to be irritation, because he kept _pissing her off_.

She, however, didn't spare him so much as the snort she'd forced down.

Inu Yasha, however, did not.

"I really think you should go back to traveling with us. You shouldn't travel alone, and even more so, not with my asshole brother."

Kagome shook her head.

"I agree traveling alone may not be wise…but it really is better that I not go with you guys…at least for now. Sorry. I'll see you at the end of this road. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo…don't let him do anything too stupid. Okay?"

Kagome was allowed no moment of peace, however, when Inu Yasha brashly attacked his brother.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Kagome knew before he finished his attack he'd be thrown to the ground…she just hadn't expected him to fly so far….

"What I do is no concern of yours, halfling."

"I won't let you hurt Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha. Sit." Kikyo's calm voice broke through the raging attacks. "I believe Kagome has a point that splitting up would yield better results when dealing with Naraku. " She turned her eyes on her reincarnation "I also believe it unwise for you to travel alone, however. For now, you should continue on with the western lord. I'm sure a new companion will present themselves in time, but for now, take what is offered. Blessings with you."

Kagome smiled at the ancient priestess, truly smiled.

"Wise words indeed. Thank you Kikyo. Now, I suppose that If you guys will take the Southern regions and the eastern, I will take the North and west. When all has been covered, I will meet you back at the god tree. Blessings with you."

And with that, the Future priestess turned her back to her friends, and left the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I can feel you, all around me…"_ Kagome filled the terse silence with a softly sung rendition of an American song she'd heard before coming back through…much to the irritation of the great lord accompanying her. She'd explained, already, the language was from a different country in the future, but to him it just sounded like a bunch of random sounds, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Miko…stop your talent less wailing."

He was satisfied to note that she had stopped 'singing' as she would like to call it…sounding closer to a lower youkai in pain. However, he noticed that she'd wandered to the side and begun pulling things out of that sack of hers.

"What are you doing, woman? We have much ground to cover."

The damned creature had the audacity to glare at him before letting her normal insolence slip out.

"It's dark. I need sleep. I'm setting up camp. You can keep walking, knock yourself out, but I'm not moving until morning."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as she, in further defiance, pulled a metal pot and stood once more, walking into the woods.

"I believe you are moving now, Miko."

"I'm getting water to make ramen."

What was this girl babbling about? As though in answer, she disappeared and reappeared, this time with water in the pot, set it down, and began gather wood and building a fire. Sesshomaru grunted and settled himself, leaning against a tree.

"Why are you following me personally? Don't you have some sort of servant or minion that could watch over me just fine?"

"This Sesshomaru owes no explanation to a human" In truth, Sesshomaru had wondered this same thing more than once. He seemed unable to part himself from the tiresome being. She challenged him in ways that no one dared. She spoke to him in a manor that would terrify his subjects. She defied him at every turn, and he was thoroughly unable to dismiss her…as much as it irritated, this was one human that had caught his interest, and he was determined to find out why.

"What is that you are cooking, girl?"

"Ramen. Instant noodles. I brought them from home…would you like some?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need your food. I am able to procure my own."

He clenched his teeth as he heard her snort.

"Suit yourself, I only offered."

Silence filled the air once more, and time slipped by with the smoke that rose to the sky. It was some time later, after she had eaten, he watched her in meditation…her posture was impeccable, and with her straightened back, he could clearly see her womanly figure against the firelight. Her even breathing drew notice to her chest…and Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn. If she wasn't so obnoxious she might be quite-

Sesshomaru stopped himself and thrust his eyes away from that _human_.

'human or not, she's attractive.'

Sesshomaru snorted. Perhaps to a human male, but he was a youkai. And a _lord_ at that.

'doesn't mean she wouldn't be fun conquest…it's been a while..'

"Sesshomaru…are you okay? You look rather…pale…"

His head snapped to the woman who'd been preoccupying his thoughts, as though summoned from her daze. Pushing aside the disturbing trail his mind had been walking, he dawned his normal, stoic gaze.

"I have no need of your worries, human."

He didn't miss the dirty look she shot him before unrolling her sleeping mat and settling for the night, drawing his gaze to her calves when she stretched, her pant legs sliding away to reveal her long, slender legs.

'She's got potential…'

Sesshomaru shook his head, clearing the voice. She was merely a human, after all.

--

**Butterfly: Well ya'll. Forever and a day later, here is the fourth chapter. Again, sorry for dragging my ass…this chapter isn't my favorite, I have to say. But, I'll be able to update more frequently now. my computer is alive, and with good interweb connection. Anyway, review. I have to figure out where to go with the story now, I lost my pre-draft, so I'll have to re-do it all. **


	5. Slow Understanding

_**Okay…so I lied in the last chapter. I said it wouldn't take that long again, and…well, here we are. Another chapter however. I would love to thank those who have been my faithful reviewers. It reminds me why I have to threaten my muse to get some ideas flowing.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Do I seriously have to remind you?**_

_**Ch.5 Slow Understanding**__Naraku's eyes glinted dangerously in the darkness as he watched the vision before him in Kanna's mirror. The foolish Taiyoukai had deemed to stand in his way of the priestess, and the dark hanyou could not allow that to go unpunished. The Miko __would_ be his…one way or another.

"Kagura…summon Tsuyuku…" he purred, his lip curling up in a shadowed grin. "We're going to have some fun…"

OoOoOoO

_The clearing around the bone-eaters well stood un-naturally silent around Kagome as a sense of unease settled into her bones. The well lingered across the seemingly harmless pasture…she'd crossed it many times before…yet now she wondered how, for she could not move past the fear that lay between herself and the ancient portal._

_Huffing, and calling her self all kinds of ridiculous, she made her way across the grass, watching all sides consciously. As she drew close she could make out a single figure sitting on the edge of the well, dark hair blowing slowly in the wind as a familiar chocolate gaze rose to meet her own. Kagome froze in her tracks as the girl on the side of the well smoothed her skirt and adjusted her top._

"_Hello" The school girl image greeted the Miko._

_Kagome could only stare at herself, so young and untrained, standing there._

"_I expected to run into you soon." the younger continued, smiling at her future._

"_You were waiting for me?…For what?" _

_She stood from the well to better maintain eye contact._

"_Of course I was waiting for you, you don't see anyone else here do you?" She joked lightly, placing one hand on her hip and shifting her weight to one leg. "To talk…think of me as your shoulder angel if it makes the whole thing less confusing."_

"_It doesn't." The older Kagome commented dryly._

"_Regardless, whether it makes sense or not, and whether you like it or not, there's a few things we should discuss. First and foremost being this small place you locked me in. I can't see beyond the edge of that clearing over there, and I haven't been in touch with you in four months." The younger chided lightly as she paced past the priestess and turned. "For one so wise in your training, you are behaving quite childishly."_

_Kagome snorted._

"_Don't tell me Disney invaded my dream…You're my heart, aren't you?" She asked in a flat voice._

_The younger shook her finger and scowled._

"_Disney my ass. This isn't a movie. And yes, that's precisely what I am. What I want to know is why you won't let me out of here. This isn't moving on my dear. You're body may be going places, but as long as you refuse to open this space back up, you may as well still be sitting in the shadows crying over that old hanyou of yours."_

_Kagome sucked in a breath and looked away._

"_That isn't something I want to discuss."_

"_Whether you want to or not, you've got to deal with it. You've got everything else together, why won't you fix this."_

"_Because it will undo everything else!!" She exploded, fire in her eyes as she stared at the naïve heart that challenged her. "Because if I unbury that corpse, it could bring down the temple I've worked so hard to build. Because there's no one to catch me this time when I fall."_

"_I wouldn't count on that" Came a steady, low rumble from behind her. "Miko."_

OoOoOoO

Kagome shot up in a cold sweat, screaming for a moment when her gaze was met by a stoic set of confused and annoyed golden pools.

'_Oh my god….it was just a dream…'_ she thought _'but what the __**hell**__ was he doing there?'_

It took her a moment to realize she still hadn't broken eye contact. Quickly she shot up from her bedroll and grabbed a smaller hand bag from her bag with all haste.

"For what reason are you so skittish this morning, wench?" The irritated voice breaking into her mild panic.

"Nothing" she cleared her throat. "No reason. I just need to go find the hot spring I ran across last night and take a quick bath. I'll be back quickly…there didn't seem to be any danger, so I'll be fine." She added, noticing his irritated gaze at the vial on her neck.

"I wouldn't count on that…" Kagome felt her spine go stiff. "Miko."

And just like that she dropped the larger bag and all but lunged into the cover of the trees.

'_Kagome…you've got to calm down. Yes. He was in your dream. As much as he's been irritating you, it's no surprise.'_ she rationalized as she carefully removed her garbs and hung them onto a large rock. _'So if that's it…why the timing…why the slightly strange context….I am NOT!'_

"And I wont." She vowed aloud slipping into the water and dumping a helping of shampoo unceremoniously into her hand to begin assaulting her head with the Strawberry Lime scent. She was not falling for another brother. She'd learned her mistake the first time, and despite both claims to the contrary, the brothers were almost identical in their behavior patterns. Inu Yasha was just louder about it. She'd walked that road, and it still stung a little.

"I don't care WHO he is…I'm not interested." She insured herself sternly to continue her bath.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru watched the woman take off as though the hounds of hell were chasing at he heels. He was surprised that bathing was a priority with the girl. Most humans of his acquaintance (few that there were) took personal hygiene as a suggestion…Still…He doubted that any bath was that compelling.

He'd been irritated with her tossing and mumbling in her sleep the previous night though no words could be made out, the distress was clear. He'd almost been tempted to brush that one rebellious lock that splayed haphazardly across her face as he had with Rin on occasion.

But this was not Rin, and he had no desire to touch her. He swore.

He was quickly growing irritated with that continuous line of thought. If he didn't pay close attention, she invaded his thoughts on a regular basis. Caught him off-guard with something…_different_…something that set her apart from the rest. And it was always when he didn't expect it and wasn't prepared for the appreciative suggestions that ran through him in response.

Such as her loyalty to that ridiculous wolf yesterday. Which had galled him to no end…which irritated him because he didn't like the only explanations as to _why_ he didn't like the Miko being so familiar with the over-confident male. _Jealousy _was NOT an emotion that plagued the mighty Sesshomaru, for there existed nothing that he wanted that could be taken by another, and there existed NO ONE that he wanted to inspire such a petty, overwhelming desire in him. Not one person. At All.

'_Bullshit'_ his beast growled _'That damn wolf lay his hands on what __**I**__ will claim as mine.'_

Sesshomaru scowled. "She is human."

'_Thank you captain obvious. Hadn't even remotely guessed that' _the beast commented dryly. _'However. It makes no difference to me. She is strong and will bear strong offspring. And you cannot deny she has a grace and assured self authority that most DEMONESS Queens of our acquaintance don't even possess.'_

"I am not rationalizing with you. You are misguided."

'_We'll see.'_ His beast replied smugly. And that was all.

Ridiculous.

OoOoOoO

Kagome sunk down to rinse the last of the conditioner from her hair, her thoughts still in a confused and irritating jumble. She was giving herself every reason he was no good. And that annoying little heart of hers decided to play active '_Shoulder angel'_ as she'd called it last night and shoot them down.

So busy was she with her thoughts, she failed to notice the figure that graced the banks, eyes drifting over her floating nude form in silent appreciation.

"I understand now why Master Naraku has sent for you."

Kagome started and shot to standing at the sound. Looking up she saw the tall male staring down at her with a dark eyebrow raised. His dark red orbs traveled over her exposed flesh as his long brown hair rest down his back in a low tail.

Her arms wrapped around her breasts as she glared up at the audacious demon, still grinning ear to ear.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kagome growled.

The demon bowed slightly.

"Forgive my manors. I am Tsuyuku. I was sent by Naraku to collect you and kill the dog…"

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone. Sorry you wasted your time." She shot venomously climbing out of the spring to grab her garments and slide them on.

"On the contrary…this will be much easier if you simply cooperate." He chuckled as she slipped into her clothes. "But it will be much more FUN if you don't. either way.."

Kagome spun around, glaring heatedly.

"Mercy kiss." She smiled as she heard the satisfying THUNK…CRACK of the demon smashing into a rock. However…his response galled her. He stood back up, laughing loudly.

"Spunky too. You'll be fun to play with." And then she couldn't see him. She foolishly allowed her anger to cloud her vision, only for a second…but it was enough for him. She felt the hand at her neck before she saw him. An uncontrolled scream erupted from her throat as she was thrown into a tree…however, she had no time to dwell as her hand flew to her throat.

"Looking for these?" Tsuyuku taunted swinging the vial before her eyes.

Blindly she lunged.

Good news: She managed to get the shards.

Bad news: He got her with a dagger.

But before any form of panic could set in the demon flew away from her and she looked out of the corner of her eye in time to see the white hair and clothes.

'_Never in my life have I been so overjoyed to see him.'_

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru tapped his foot in an uncharacteristic show of impatience. What could possibly be taking that ridiculous woman so long.

His answer came soon after in the form of a shortened scream. In a second, before his mind could even catch up, he was flying through the trees towards the source of the scream and made it to the clearing in time to see the demon dangling those shards in front of the Miko's face. Before he could make his entrance, however, the girl lunged and managed to get the vial from the male…but he could smell the result of her attack. She was bleeding, and the subtle change in the smell of her blood indicated that the blade had been poisoned.

This woman was PLAGUED with unbelievably bad luck. Sesshomaru would have chuckled at such a thought, had it been anything like him. As it was, however, he simply stepped from his observation place and walked forward, swinging his poison whip at the demon.

'_He will die for harming her.'_ his beast growled.

Nonsense. He would die for trespassing and attacking one currently under his protection, whether she liked it or not.

"Ah…the great Lord Sesshomaru finally makes his appearance. Growing a soft spot for the girl as well? And here we thought such a thing was beyond you." The previously crumpled man was back on his feet with an ever irritatingly smug grin. "Not that I can blame you…" He trailed, his eyes raking over the priestess in a predatory manor "She is quite something.

"Cease your inane chatter. For what reason are you one this Sesshomaru's lands, attacking his charge?."

"Oh nothing. Capturing the woman and killing the lord of the land. Simple errands really. A rather slow day in the life of the henchman of an evil overlord."

There was no more talk from the Taiyoukai of the west as he flashed towards the insufferable man who dared to threaten him. He swung his whip once more towards the man, who was more prepared this time and flung a spray of shadow needles back. All but three missed, but the ones that hit stung.

Growling Sesshomaru roughly seized the man by his shoulder and sunk his poison claws into the flesh, even as the man struggled. And yet still did not loose the irritating look of mirth from his face.

OoOoOoO

Kagome could feel the blood oozing out of the open wound as much as she could feel a foreign substance wreaking havoc in her body through the blood that remained. She tried to focus on the fight before her, willing her body to move, even as the world spun before her in a swirl of mixed colors and patterns.

It was towards the end, as Sesshomaru had his opponent by the shoulder that she finally found her strength in one overwhelming burst as she spotted a large shadowed tendril flying up behind the unsuspecting dog who loomed silently growling at his amused prey. It was all she could do to find her feet and rush across the clearing in time to intercept the tendril-with that same spot on her side- and pour pure Light energy into it-and it's master- as she could before the world spun before her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru didn't understand until he felt her presence and the fresh blood behind him that he'd been decoyed by the demon- who was now very much near death with the energy the Miko had channeled into him. With little mercy, and in an increasingly bad mood, the silver youkai ripped the flesh from Tsuyuku's throat and melted his innards with his poison before washing his hands in the spring and turning to the now unconscious Miko.

'_She threw herself in our way…she saved us…she is loyal and brave…'_ His beast trailed…and finally…he could not disagree. He could no more deny that, this time, the beast was correct and that he was impressed with this stupid, brave, selfless human woman…

'_Who is going to bleed to death if you don't snap out of your reverie and save her…'_his beast growled, in no way patient with the lord while the object of his obsessions life flowed out of her.

Gently he bent by her side and lifted her body against his own as he trekked back to their camp and grabbed her silly bag before summoning his demon cloud and took them to his palace. As they rode he lowered his lips to the wound and began lapping at the blood, spitting the poison out every five seconds or so, to help at least stop the bleeding.

She was terribly pale when they finally reached his home and sped towards the doors, only slowing on the last few steps to enter his home.

"My Lord." Jaken greeted in his overtly grating voice, throwing himself to the ground at his master feet.

"Jaken. Fetch the Healer Nyuriku to the chamber adjacent to my own immediately."

Jaken looked up confused at his master before he finally noticed the limp woman dangling in his masters arms.

"My lord…Inu Yasha's wench?"

"I will not repeat myself Jaken" was the flat response as he carried the Miko towards the correct room.

OoOoOoO

The fuzzy dark fluff was slowly pushed to the side of her brain as she began to swim towards consciousness. Her spirit felt heavy and drained as she struggled against the downward current of her mind back towards the land of the living.

'_Naraku has yet to be defeated…and you have yet to open yourself back up' _Kagome identified the voice of her 'heart' as soon as she heard it. _'You'll find the strength in the most unexpected of places.'_ she chucked just as Kagome finally broke through.

Her eyes slammed shut again at the overwhelming assault of daylight. The rays pierced her eyes and twisted her temple into a spiraling mess, flooding her in sincere pain. Taking a deep breath she willed it to the back of her mind and slowly allowed her eyes to drift back open.

And finally, as it was bound to, her vision began to clear, as did her other senses…Like touch. Because what she felt beneath her was not the unyielding harsh of the exposed ground, nor the firm puff of her bedroll. What she felt was a feathery soft bed and large overstuffed pillows.

Without thought to anything else she shot up…and immediately regretted it as her left side was set aflame in withering agony, leaving her little choice but to bite her jaw down harshly to prevent the scream that fought her throat.

"Ah…I see that you're awake my dear."

The voice was in no way familiar to Kagome, immediately setting her on edge. Her eyes, now adjusted, swung to the form of a female fox demoness, smiling gently at her. "How is your side feeling this morning? Any dizziness or lightheadedness?" She asked casually making her way to the injured Miko.

Chocolate eyes scanned her surroundings. She sat on a large, dark oak four poster, queen sized bed under a set of red sheets and a red and blue comforter. The bed was against the wall behind her. The floor was lined with deep blue plush carpet and to her left was a set of large oak doors-the same color as the bed post- through which the woman had entered. To her right was a medium sized fire place with a red chair with a red loveseat next to it.

"Quite a bit to take in upon awakening, huh?" The woman chuckled pleasantly, now at the side of her bed. "If you could lift your sleeping gown so that I can have a look at your side…"

Kagome hesitated for only a minute before rationalizing. Obviously, whoever this girl was, she'd already been looking in on Kagome for however long she'd been here…wherever 'here' was. Nodding Kagome lifted the garment to allow the healer access.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying not to sound rude as she asked.

The woman smiled up at her before returning to her work.

"Nyuriku. I'm the castle's on-site healer." Her voice was breezy soft to match the fluffy array of curls placed into rough pigtails at the sides of her head and the silver eyes that were scrutinizing her wound before nodding her head, brown ears twitching as she began to renew the bandages.

"It's looking a lot better. You had a nasty amount of that venom in your system before…I was quite amazed that you were still alive." Nyuriku assessed as she rolled up the delicate pink sleeved to her plain Kimono, accented with a simple while sash and a small hole in the backside where her fluffy tail swayed happily behind her.

"What poison?" Kagome asked, only now vaguely remembering the incident in the forest "And how long have I been out?"

"Four days." was the answer from the demoness who was finishing the bandaging. "And the poison in your system from that injury of yours was akuma Raikon…a poison forged from the very soul of evil itself. The only actively useful poison against a priestess such as yourself. Had you been any later getting here, however, you would not be alive now…"

Kagome cringed at the though before returning to her line of questioning.

"Speaking of which…where is 'here'?"

Nyuriku blinked, pulling away as she finished her work and lowered Kagome's garment to its previous position.

"You are in lord Sesshomaru's castle of course…of course I suppose you may have passed out before you found out where you were going." She rationalized, more to herself than to Kagome.

"What?"

Nyuriku nodded.

"In fact, his chambers are just through that door over there…" She pointed to a set of doors identical to the ones she'd come in through on the far end of the wall that the bed was up against. Kagome felt the blood in her veins run cold…

"So she is awake." The dangerous yet silky voice broke her out of her reverie as Nyuriku turned, eyes lowered to the floor.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. She awoke only a few minutes ago. I was about to be on my way to come inform you."

A single eyebrow raised a hairline fraction higher, barely noticeable, as he looked at the healer.

"Well, as I am here, that is obviously no longer necessary. Have you finished your check in with her?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very well. You are excused."

And with a bow she scuttled out the door to another place.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru looked over the visibly healthier woman in the bed before him. Her skin had regained a more natural hue and her eyes, though slightly clouded from having recently awakened, were brighter than they had been on the few occasions they'd fluttered open in these past three days.

"Miko…for what reason did you place yourself in the way of an attack meant for this Sesshomaru?" He asked without preamble, unreasonably needy to know. He saw her face go blank as her eyes lost focus, as though she was trying to remember what happened. When she finally found what he was looking for she refocused and looked at him.

"You saved me, and you are my, for lack of a better term, companion. It would've been point blank mean not to help you if there was a way to do so." She explained shrugging, as though it was something obvious or natural. As if anyone would have reacted similarly.

"By placing yourself in the way?"

Again those delicate shoulders lifted slightly before dropping once more.

"I didn't have enough energy with the poison beginning to work to fling a barrier that far, nor did I have the time to make the proper seal. So, I used what I had available, and I was the only thing available at the time." She grinned slightly, for the first time joking with the stoic lord.

And yet her answer had confused as much as it had clarified. Sesshomaru found himself unable to grasp at the extremes she placed herself at for companionship…

'_If I am only a companion, I am afraid to see what she would do for a friend or lover…' _both he and the beast thought simultaneously, before his beast perked up. _'We could always try to find out….'_

Now Sesshomaru found himself irritated. Not because his beast had brought it up again, but because he _did_ want to find out. And the reason was unclear to him.

"This Sesshomaru owes you," He spoke, nearly chuckling as he saw the expression on her face. "If you are feeling well enough I will send a servant to ready you for dinner later this evening. It will be a bit of time before we return to your venture…I have things here that need overseen before I can leave again, and your side has yet to heal fully." He turned and made his way for the door with little more than that, stopping just before he opened the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you…Kagome"

And he was gone.

OoOoOoO

Kagome blinked. A lot.

He'd used her name. He'd said _Thank you._

_She felt her heart flutter and drop as soon as she realized it. With a groan she fell back against the array of pillows, pressing one over her face as she near-screamed into it._

"_Unexpected places huh?"_

_And she could here the small, silent voice in her heart giggle in response._


	6. Explanations

**Sorry it's taken SO LONG guys. My idea bug is very sporadic…and I don't like posting half-arsed, forced chapters….the personalities just don't come out right…**

**Disclaimer: ****I in no way own or am professionally related with Inu Yasha. What you see here is the fan girlish tendencies that sneak up on me and attack my muse.**

"Lady Kagome…" Came a soft voice from the door. Kagome looked up from her book and towards the door from her place on the loveseat. In the couple days following her awakening, she had managed to regain her strength, though for the time being, Nyuriku had asked her not to stray from her room for anything other than meals until she'd given Kagome the clear.

A small child poked her head through the doorway, and Kagome immediately recognized the adorable girl that was always with Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and motioned for her to come in. The girls smile bloomed full force as she darted from the door, shut it quickly behind her, and all but pounced on the Miko.

"Rin was happy to hear that Lady Kagome is safe. When she peeked in the day Lord Sesshomaru brought you here, Rin was very worried. But Lady Kagome is okay now, So Rin is happy!" The girl rambled, words running into each other. Kagome chuckled and ruffled the girls hair lightly as she marked her spot in the book and set it aside to turn her attention towards her visitor.

"I am very sorry I worried you Rin," She answered warmly, her eyes holding a maternal glow. It was a familiar emotion that she remembered from caring for Shippo. "I shall do my best not to give anyone a reason to worry again."

Rin smiled. "So, what were you doing just now Lady Kagome?"

"I was reading" The miko gestured the semi-thick, leather bound book that lay on the armrest beside her.

The girls eyes widened as she looked at her female idol with a new sense of awe.

"You can read?" She asked, her mouth hanging slightly open.

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "Indeed I can. It's a favored pastime of mine."

Rin bounced in her seat. "Could you teach Rin some?!" she asked. "Please Lady Kagome? None of the servants around here will teach Ren, and Jaken only tells her that it's not a skill pertinent to a lowly human."

Kagome's eyes flared as she heard the toads words…so help her Kami, if that stupid demon ever spoke to Rin like that in front of her, he would find the wrath of the 'Mighty' Sesshomaru a welcome relief.

"Of course I can teach you. Wait just a moment." Kagome stood gingerly, smoothing out the simple yellow kimono she wore as she made her way over to the bed where her book bag lay and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, then returned to her place, and began reviewing the basics.

OoOoOoO

A stray wind wove its way around the still traveling group as they settled once more for the evening. Since their run in with Kagome, they'd been more than just a little confused, and Kikyo had taken it upon herself to help Shippo understand that Kagome had not stopped loving him. That she had simply put him in the safest place _because_ she loved him.

"She's a lot different than she used to be…" Sango was the first to comment since they had parted ways with their former companion.

Kikyo smiled softly as they began building up a fire.

"It's only natural. She took time away to grow, and grow she did."

"Yeah…right up to my brother." Inu Yasha grumbled as he settled grumpily on the ground.

"I think that perhaps…he will be good for her." Miroku predicted "let us simply wish her the best and see where this heads. Were she in any danger, she would not have gone with him." And that was the last they spoke of the event.

OoOoOoO

"Lady Kagome"

The miko turned her attention from the small girl who was intently focused on writing out her symbols to the door where a woman a few years Kagome's senior stood, her eyes a light honey color to match her hair and the rounded ears perched atop her head.

"Yes?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to fetch you for dinner, my lady."

"I'll be right along. Thank you."

Kagome stifled a laugh as she heard the small child huff in annoyance beside her.

"Just as Rin was beginning to get some of it…Will you teach her more later…Please?" Rin asked politely, eyes wide and hopeful. Kagome's heart melted and she smiled.

"Of course. But curious minds need food to learn, so it's a good thing we're leaving it here for now. Come, Let us go down for dinner." And escorted the girl, now gasping and planning to ask Lord Sesshomaru for permission to show Kagome her garden.

"It's full of all kinds of pretty flowers. Lord Sesshomaru usually sends Jaken with Rin, but he's no fun to play with. He just complains about having to watch her…But she's not a bad kid! Rin listens to everything Lord Sesshomaru tells her, and some of what Jaken says. Really! But he calls Rin a brat anyway. Oh! There's this really pretty flower-"

"We've arrived" The servant cut in gracefully, gesturing them into a large dining hall, adorned with a western style dining table that appeared to be suited for well over 100 or more guests. As they crossed over, Rin fell into a contented-though strained- silence as she made her way towards the table where Sesshomaru stood regally at the head. He looked over Kagome and gestured to the spot on his right, as Rin to the spot on his left. Kagome blushed lightly, though she wasn't entirely sure why, and moved to the offered seat.

"Thank you for the room," she paused remembering Rin, "_Lord_ Sesshomaru."

She could see something akin to amusement flicker briefly through his eyes before they returned to their impassive gold masques.

"It is the least I could do, _Lady_ Kagome" He returned, nearly killing Kagome with shock…did.. He was….he did….

HE WAS JOKING WITH HER!!!

WHAT?!

Kagome cleared her throat as their meal was placed in front of her. She waited patiently until Lord Sesshomaru had taken the first bite, and the took a small piece of the brown meat and brought it to her mouth, quite surprised to find it _good_. She noticed Sesshomaru's plate contained something…different. Less cooked more…juicy.

'_dog. Kagome. Hot one, but still a dog.'_

What…hot? Where did that come from?…oh wait…her 'shoulder angel' was being loud again.

'_He. Is. Hot. You can't deny me there, and he's more than just the stoic, ever angry, never smiling, demon lord of the west. You just had to give him a reason to show you more than that. Using your body as a personal shield was a little more….extreme than I would have come up with, but as it worked, I'm not complaining.'_

Kagome chewed furiously trying to block out the sound. Not because she didn't think all of that was true. She'd seen beyond the mask, true. And the more she saw, the more it drew her in…which was dangerous. Sesshomaru hated humans, and she was just that. Sure, she may have given him a reason to be more polite with her…but to let herself have feelings for him….that was dangerous territory. Her heart was a sticky little traitor- and a _loud_ one at that- and she couldn't trust it to not get her hurt. No…it would not do to fall for the lord. She would leave broken, and she frankly didn't know if she had what it took to restart herself from scratch.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome took her seat and the meal was served…the look on her face was…hilarious. Were it in the great lord to do such a thing, he would have laughed right in front of her. Lord Sesshomaru had a sense of humor. Everyone did, the types simply varied. And he saved his for people that he _trusted_ to see him do so. The Miko was quickly bashing through all of his well structured barriers and façades, and if she continued…she might actually get to see something more…genuine from him.

He was aware…he could no longer deny the obvious truths. Sesshomaru had always considered people who ran away from such truths to be men of cowardice, and a coward he was not. The Miko had struck his fancy, and had his undivided attention whether she'd meant to or not. She was a far throw away from the girl that had faced him that first time in the attempt to claim Tetsaiga. The same courage had always been apparent…but she'd become smarter about it.

'_So we are in agreement'_ his beast purred happily, a slight bit of 'I-told-you-so' in there for good measure.

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he confirmed.

'We will make her ours. She will belong to no other.'

And that was all it took. Happy, the beast lay back, content to leave the details up to the more human part of his person. Sesshomaru was nothing if not resourceful, and if he decided he would have the Miko, there were few forces on this earth that could change that truth.

OoOoOoO

By the end of dinner, Kagome was more than just a little ruffled. The Great Lord of the West hadn't stopped looking at her through the meal, save to speak to Rin every now and again. She was torn between calmly asking why, and snapping the table in half and brandishing it as Inu Yasha did Tetsaiga and begin demanding answers.

"Lady Kagome! Lets go out to the garden!!!!" Rin squealed, having been formally dismissed from the table by Sesshomaru, and ran around the table to grab Kagome's arm. Kagome nearly forgot entirely about the on looking demon as she smiled warmly down at the girl.

"It sounds wonderful Rin, lead the way!" Kagome exclaimed, nearly loosing balance as Rin all but drug her running out the doors.

The gardens were beautiful. In the center stood a fountain, the visage of a large dog demon stood proudly in granite in the center, his head turned gracefully towards the moon. This was surrounded by a plat formed clearing of sorts, with a path that led up from the palace. There sat three benches, one on each side, and beyond the platform, and expanse of all sorts of flowers, from roses to violets to peony to chrysanthemums, flowing to the palace walls. There were clearings of paths that could be walked along, but she was 98% positive that Rin preferred to run right through the middle.

They spent some time outside, and Kagome ended up promising to teach her flower arrangement as well as reading. Kagome's mother had insisted she learn, and Kagome had to admit, it was calming.

"You posses a plethora of skills, dear Miko." interrupted their conversation as Rin ran out to gather flowers.

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to face Sesshomaru, who stood at the end of the walkway, just before the platform itself regarding her. She fought to keep her face from flushing, and opted for a gentle smile at him.

"There was a lot I wanted to learn, and a lot more that my mother wanted me to learn. I escaped the piano, but I've learned almost everything else to some degree. Floral arranging of course, then all of the Miko abilities, though my mother didn't teach me those. I took ballet until I was in middle school, I was in rhythmic gymnastics through my middle school years before I ended up journeying with Inu Yasha. "

Sesshomaru's eyebrows had risen during her speech.

"You've had schooling?"

Kagome laughed. Miroku had wondered at the same thing.

"Where I come from, it's mandatory through high school. Although at the end of middle school, you have a choice of high schools, based on how you score on entrance exams. Beyond that I could have attended university if I'd not been distracted. I finished middle school a few years ago, though it was tough what with traveling all the time. Then I made a decent score on my exams and made it into high school, which I've fought hard to make it though. I'm now at my senior year…though with my excessive absence…I'm not sure I'll graduate." She frowned slightly at the end of her ramblings. She had wanted to finish high school…but she couldn't help that the fate of the world was a little more pressing at the moment.

Sesshomaru's expression had returned to it's normal state, but his eyes revealed the increasing surprise and mild disbelief as she spoke.

"What village are you from, Miko?" He finally asked. And she stopped and coughed.

"It's… a…REALLY…long ways from here. You've never been there, of that I'm sure…"

"I would be interested to see it…perhaps since you are not healed enough to adventure yet, I could escort you back and see this place. I'd be much interested in speaking with the lord of the lands to discover how he makes such education readily available to all."

Kagome paled. A lot. OH, this wasn't going to go well.

"It's a ways away, Sesshomaru."

And his eyes narrowed.

"Provided you are not speaking untruths to me, Miko, I doubt it's as far a you say."

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru directly in the eye.

"I could tell you. But you wouldn't believe me."

This time, he moved directly before her and lightly grasped her chin, his eyes boring into hers.

"We shall see." and took a seat beside her, waiting for her to explain.

And within seconds, the words flew out of her mouth. About the well, about her true time. About how she'd come to travel with her oddball group. How Kikyo had come to be a part of them. As to why and where she'd disappeared for those months and up to present day.

"And here I am now, explaining the impossible to you and telling you, it's the truth."

She wasn't sure…okay. That was a lie. She was _entirely aware _as to why she desperately wanted Sesshomaru to believe her. She had come to think…very highly of him, and didn't want him to think she was another worthless, lying human.

OoOoOoO

Try as he might, he could not detect any scent of a lie in the woman's explanation. He could tell she was determined that he believe her…but that was it. He regarded her for a moment, before coming to his decision. He refused to believe that the mutt was the only one allowed through the well. No, he was sure that, if she spoke the truth at all, he was aware why it was he who could pass through in the past. And with any luck…she would enable him to do the same.

"In the morning, we shall go see this future." He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "You will give me a full tour, and I will see these things you have spoke of with my own eyes."

He could see her blanch, and was beginning to feel that she may have just been exceptionally SKILLED at lying, and that's why he couldn't detect it.

"I don't know if you can go through the well, Sesshomaru." She spoke "Only Inu Yasha'

"If you speak the truth, it will work. Of that I'm sure."

Kagome looked down.

"Well. I haven't seen Hakkai in a while, and it will be good to speak wit Sanzo." and she visibly perked up…over another male, which did NOT make Sesshomaru _or_ his beast happy AT ALL. Then, with a visage as serious as they came, she turned to Sesshomaru again. "Alright. I can get some medicine there to speed up the healing on my side. But after we get back, Sesshomaru. I can't take much more time off. I still have all of the west and the north to cover before I have to meet up with the others in Kaede's village."

Sesshomaru nodded. Traveling time was alone time…was courting time. He stood, almost wanting to smile at the prospects the future held, but sure that if he did, she'd pass out in front of him. So he settled for offering his arm to her, his eyes sparkling in what could have been laughter.

"Rin. We're going back inside…it's bed time." He turned his head towards his charge, who came running up out of the flowers, petals sticking to her kimono as she made her way to her lord.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" she spoke respectfully as Kagome stood and hesitantly placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm. He could feel her hand shaking slightly on his arm. He led them inside, and then turned to leave her.

"I have work to finish before the morning. I will have a servant fetch you come morning. We will leave after breakfast."

OoOoOoO

Elsewhere, merely a few miles away from Inu Yasha's camp, a set of travelers approached steadily, clearly in search of something or someone specific. On the left stood a blonde monk and on the right, a recently made demon with brown hair brushed over one eye.

"Who is it we're looking for, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked conservatively as they walked, with a feeling sense of approach…as though he could feel that who they sought were close by.

The monk shook his head and sighed once more.

"It came in a dream…like always, I can't even get a decent nights sleep without those guys" he looked up "having something of 'grave importance' to say. Anyway. We're searching a group who will eventually lead us to a…pupil of yours and mine…at least that's what she called the girl. The Miko of The Shikon no Tama. "

Hakkai raised an eyebrow.

"Another one of those past/future lives things?"

Sanzo shrugged.

"I suppose. I don't recall teaching anyone anything recently…you?"

"Nope."

Sanzo stopped, spotting a group of travelers in their camp, a Fire cat laying contentedly on the outskirts, obviously keeping an eye out.

"We've found them…"

OoOoOoO

**Alright guys…I'm sorry. I'm not going to promise any soon updates…I'm trying not to force anything in this story. I'm trying to keep a genuine feel for the character presented…and for some reason, I just seem to be having trouble. Anyway. Read. Review. With any luck, chapter 7 shouldn't take as long…I hope….**


End file.
